The Best of Accidents
by DarthVaderCat
Summary: A tale of accidentally sleeping in Haruno Sakura's bed. If she won't kill him, someone else surely will. Modern Verse, Multiple Pairing
1. Prologue The Morning After

Ohai~

Thank you for taking a chance with reading my story. To be honest, it's been a while since I've written any stories for Fanfiction so I'm a bit rusty. Please excuse any errors as I warm up. Though, if it's really bad, feel free to PM me. Please let me know how the story goes!

 _Questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to leave a review!_

 _Burn me if you like! I don't mind._

 _ **I don't own any rights of the characters! Also, this is inspired by a movie I had seen years ago. I don't remember the name but bits of the plot.**_

Without further adieu, please enjoy!

* * *

 _It was a start of a beautiful day! The sun had risen, shinning through the windows of the room. It was a warm spring day without a cloud in the sky!_

 **BZZZZT…**

" **Good morning! The weather in this beautiful town is currently at 72. A perfect morning! Throughout the day, expect the weather to dip around the low 60's. We'll be cloud free till about 8pm tonight. Now. Back to the music!"**

" _Nice to meet you, where you been?_

 _I could show you incredible things_

 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

 _Saw you there and I thought_

 _Oh my god, look at that face_

 _You look like my next mistake_

 _Love's a game, wanna play?"_

 **SLAM**

There was a pause. Groaning, the hand reached out for the alarm once more. Grasping tightly, the poor alarm was thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a loud bang. But, that didn't stop anyone from sleeping in the room. Curling back in, the female sighed softly in relief. She snuggled into her sheets, enjoying the warmth they provided.

But, then, she felt an itch. A growing itch that started at her feet. Her lips pressed together in irritation. Usually, a morning itch was something that she could ignore. The more sleep, the better. If she didn't have work, she would sleep till her heart's content.

The itch continued to grow.

 _Touch me~ I'm so itchy. Oh, please! Make me feel better._

She groaned, sitting up. Cursing her foot, she stretched, her nails grazing over the toes. She curled her fingers, digging the nails in. This better fix it. Continuing to itch, she noticed how, even with her fingers touching the foot, she never felt it. In fact, the itch was still growing, begging to be satisfied.

Cursing once more, she used both hands.

 _For fuck's sake. Just stop. I want to sleep, ya hear me?_

Eyes still closed, the female failed to notice someone shift in the bed. The shift wasn't her, either. After itching her foot for a good minute, she finally decided to open her eyes. Eyelids parting, emerald green orbs looked forward. She squinted, glancing at her foot.

 _That's not mine, right? That's too big to be mine, right?!_

She started to wake up. Tilting her head, she inspected the foot. Her hands lowered, falling over her blanket-covered legs. As she continued to wake up, she realized that there was a heat by her side. Finally, the female blinked a few times, taking in detail of the bed.

A body shot up. She watched in horror as a beautiful male sat up, his eyes still shut. He reached forward, scratching the foot she had touched. Satisfied, he fell back down, snuggling into the sheets. She looked over, observing his features. He has handsome, that was for sure.

 _How does he have hair silkier then mine?_

 _His face is pimple free. How in the fuck?_

 _Wait, he had abs. I so saw abs!_

 _Wait…Wait…_

 _IS HE NAKED NEXT TO ME?_

Realization hit her. She looked down at herself, noting that she was still wearing her bra. The red cups had pushed her breasts up; they nearly spilled over when she slept. She gulped, grasping the sheets.

 _Oh I didn't. I couldn't have!_

She lifted her sheets, glancing down. Her matching underwear was still on. Breathing a sigh of relief, she set the blanket down. The male, in response, grabbed at the sheet. He tugged, pulling it away from her form.

 _That bastard!_

She glared at him, her fingers tightening into fists. Now, she was getting cold. Now, she was losing sleep. Breathing in and out, she tried to calm herself. She tried to focus. Was he naked underneath the sheets?

 _Ugh! I don't want to shop for new sheets now. I just got these!_

Grasping the covers, she picked them up. She shut her eyes, holding the sheets up. After a moment, she finally glanced. Silk dark boxers covered his lower torso. She breathed a sigh of relief, dropping her blanket once more.

 _Still, that doesn't change the fact that we might have! Oh, no no no. This asshole will not continue to sleep in my bed!_

Finally grasping the situation, she parted her lips. Her voice started, creating the loudest scream she could muster. Her cheeks turned red, green eyes coated with rage.

" **GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU PERVERT!"**

The male jumped, startled in his sleep. He rolled, falling off the bed, sheet following. Groaning, he sat up, confused. She sat up in her bed, pointing at him.

" **I SAID, GET THE FUCK OUT!"**

He looked up in horror. Scrambling for his things (that were spread throughout the whole god damn room), he ran for the door. She continued to scream, crawling out of the bed. She didn't care for this beautiful man meat before her. Whoever he was, he was not welcome in her lovely home.

"Hold on," he started, sliding on his shirt. She shook her head, shoving him towards the door. No, she wouldn't have any of it.

"I don't care!" she replied, "I don't care who you are! I don't care how you got here; just get out. You defiled me, you pervert!"

"I…I don't even remember!" he replied, eyes narrowing. She started to remember he was taller and stronger for sure. His muscles flexed with every move. It was so distracting; her cheeks flushed once again. "Now, listen here. Don't talk to me like that."

"You're in my house!" she replied, throwing her hands up. He arched a brow, looking over her features.

"So, that's how you treat guests. Half-naked and yelling?"

"You're not a guest! OUT!"

She shoved him again, causing him to fall back against her door. He cursed under his breath, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. Opening the door behind him, he ran out, clothes still in hand. He left the apartment room in his shirt and boxers.

"Oh, what a handsome man! She's so lucky!"

He looked over, spotting neighbors. His pale skin turned pink as he sprinted. He dug into his pant's pocket, searching for care keys. He'd been humiliated enough.

On the other side of the door, she stood. Breathing in and out, she tried to calm herself. Then, she started to pace. Cursing with each step, she hardly noticed the time. It wasn't till she felt the chill of her air conditioner did she notice. Glancing around, she caught sight of the clock.

"And now I'm fucking dead!" she screamed, running into her room. Tripping over her clothes from last night, the female slammed her fist onto the ground. She jumped up, running into her closet. "Now is not the time! I'm awake, I'm hungry and I'm late."

As she put on a black pencil skirt and cream blouse, she sprinted for the door. Purse in hand, she grabbed her heeled shoes, leaving her apartment. Food would have to wait. Her hair and possibly smell (ew), would have to wait. Leaving her apartment building, she ignored her giggling neighbor. Bouncing as she slid on her heels, she looked forward onto the bustling street.

 _There! A cab!_

She flagged them down, jumping right in as he stopped.

"Kohona Medical Center, please!" she said, "And quickly! I'm late."

As the cab driver bounded onward, she went through her purse. Pulling out a compact, she glanced at her face. Her skin was still clean but the make-up around her eyes had smudged. Grabbing a tissue out of her purse, she started to wipe away at the dark eye shadow and matching eyeliner.

 _I'm going to present my thesis without makeup! She'll so notice!_

Lifting the compact, she glanced at her hair. Pink tendrils were messy but not too bad. Dropping the mirror back into her bag, she fished out a hair tie. Hair into a tight ponytail, she leaned back, closing her eyes.

 _What if we had sex? What if I'm pregnant? I'm so not ready for this!_

As the cab driver dropped her off (after getting a nice tip!), she ran inside. Running past the receptionist and into a large medical office to the right. Sakura dropped her purse by the entrance. She grabbed her lab coat, running over to her station.

 _Right. Just gotta pick off from where I stopped. Work time. Nothing else matters. Get it done before my boss kills me. Though, if she does, I won't have to worry about babies. That kinda sounds good right now…_

"A good time to be late, yes?"

 _Really good, now that I'm thinking about it. I won't have to hear about this from my neighbor. Her loud mouth will so talk to my family. I won't have to hear it from them._

"Still daydreaming I see…"

"Oh. What?" she said. Sitting up, she dropped her pen, letting it plop onto her notes. Green eyes shifted over to her supervisor. The well-endowed woman arched a brow, leaning a manicured hand over the desk.

"Why don't we have a talk in my office, Miss Haruno Sakura?"

 _Fuck whoever that guy is. If I found out who the baby daddy is, I am so killing him._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this story. Since this is a prologue, it will be a bit short. Later chapters will pick up. I should be updating in about a week or so.

 _Questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to review!_

Thank you reading. Till next time!

Best,

DarthVaderCat


	2. Of Right Hooks and Forced Proposals

Hello, everyone!

Thank you for waiting for my second chapter. Sorry for the delay; I've been working and everything has been a bit chaotic as of late.

Again, I don't own any rights to any of the characters.

Also, _questions, comments, or concerns? Feel free to leave a review!_

* * *

"You're running late today, Mr. Uchiha."

"Shut it. What is my schedule for today."

"Oh, _feisty._ I like that," the receptionist purred. She arched a red brow, glancing at her boss. Seeing his face, she paled. "Uh…Well. You have a meeting in about thirty minutes with some of the stockholders. They're the new applicants and have a few questions. After, there's a small break to fill out some paperwork from HR. More paperwork…Then you have your weekly family lunch. There are a few meetings afterwards as per usual. Check-up with the CEO on your status. But, I will let you know if there are any other changes."

"Thank you, Karin," he mumbled. Leaving her desk, he started his march over to his office. Karin watched on, giggling to herself. He had such a lovely behind in that grey suit of his. She just couldn't resist. When he shut the door, she settled into her seat. Glancing over her computer, she rechecked the schedule.

"Those pesky holders will be here any minute," she said, adjusting her glasses. Standing from her seat, she gathered a large stack of forms on her desk. Karin made way to the nearby meeting room, her heels clicking with each step. The room needed a bit of prep before the meeting; she needed it done before Mr. Uchiha got angrier.

In his own office, Sasuke dropped his suitcase on the desk. He sighed softly, falling onto his seat. His grey suit was still a bit rumpled from his night out. His hair was messy and he felt sick. This would be the last time he followed Naruto for a night out.

Speak of the devil…

His phone started to ringing, caller dial verifying his best friend. Lips twisting into a frown, he grabbed the phone.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too, Princess!" Naruto replied, laughing, "I take it you slept well?"

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Oh? I can't be a nice and caring friend?"

"Never."

"I see what mood you have today. Extra grumpy, huh? Did Karin try to grope you again?"

"She didn't have time. I came late today. I have a meeting in a bit."

"You? Late?"

"You're at fault. I'm not going out with you again."

"C'mon. I'm getting married soon. I haven't seen you in so long; it was gonna happen. Besides, you had fun. Kiba saw you leave with a chick."

"Don't remind me," Sasuke replied. He rubbed his temples. Switching the phone to his other ear, he leaned back. "Is there something you wanted, dobe?"

"I wanted details. I don't think you've ever gotten laid since I've known ya. Maybe in college in the Sound. But, I heard that there are freaky. So not your type."

"Hanging up, idiot."

"C'mon! Some details. Make it a birthday gift?"

"No. Your birthday already passed."

"Wedding gift?"

"Already picked. Goodbye, idiot."

Slamming the phone into the receiver, Sasuke sighed again. He needed to focus. Those new stockholders were going to be annoying enough. Moving to his computer, he started his daily routine. Knowing Karin, he had at least ten minutes before the meeting room would be ready.

Looking over his schedule, he checked over the family lunch. Seeing his mother and father was somewhat pleasant. His mother was lovely. His father, however, was stiff and wanted constant updates. Rolling his eyes, he looked over the notes of lunch. His older brother, it seemed, would be there.

Groaning, Sasuke leaned back, closing his eyes. He rubbed his face, feeling a headache come on. Thinking back to this morning, he tried to envision the demon that had ruined his day. She had been a bit more seductive last night. She had been polite and lovely even. This morning he had been bombarded by something else.

 _She had to be bipolar for sure. Who does she think she is, treating me like that?_

Sasuke took his few minutes to relax. He emptied his mind, giving it a moment to breathe. Whoever she was, she was gone. He would not worry about this demon. He had a company to take over. He had the family to run.

 _I am going to make this business beyond successful. I will be the Uchiha heir._

* * *

"I'm so happy you could join us for lunch, dear. It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"I must agree. How many years has it been? Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"It was lovely, yes! I still have a tan to show. The beaches were so refreshing compared to the city. You must try it for yourself!"

The matriarch of the Uchiha line giggled, covering her rose colored lips with a manicured hand. She sat perfectly, one leg over the other. Her dress was of a dark blue color, trimmed with a gold pattern. Her cardigan matched in color, covering her skin to her elbows. Long black hair parted at the center, falling over her shoulders. Her pale skin was tanned from her long vacation. The lines of laughter were clear in her face yet her beauty remained the same. A designer purse sat by her side, matching in color.

Her husband, the leader of the Uchiha clan, sat still in his dark suit. He listened on, sipping his tea. The area of the restaurant was blocked off, giving them privacy. A nervous waitress approached, placing another kettle of hot tea for the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked, biting her cheek. He looked up, dark eyes fixed in a glare. Mikoto took notice, her elbow slamming into her husband's side. He coughed, looking away.

"Nothing for now. We're awaiting our younger son. Once he arrives, we will order," she replied, smiling softly. The waitress nodded, stepping away. "Be nice to our waitress, dear."

Fugaku flushed.

Across from the leader of the Uchiha sat another older male. He watched on, struggling to hold back a laugh. He arched a brow in amusement, watching on.

"But of course," Fugaku replied. Looking forward, he watched his male guest. He leaned forward, glaring once more. "Something amuses you, friend?"

"But of course. Your wife has you under her finger!" he replied, unable to hold back his laughter, "You have not changed in years, my friend!"

Grunting, Fugaku leaned back in chair.

"Both of you haven't changed," the female guest remarked. She sighed softly, shaking her head. She moved a hand through her hair, tugging golden strands back. Her skin was pale, lines of old age evident. Although she lacked the grace that Mikoto seemed to hold, something about this woman felt warm. She was dressed in dark long pants with a dark red blouse. Her hands were on her lap, pressed together.

"Ah, let them enjoy it," Mikoto remarked, "I must ask, what brings you here? You had contacted me so quickly. It felt rather urgent."

"We will discuss it when your son arrives."

"Am I not enough to begin?" the older Uchiha son remarked. He had been silent, studying the group that had gathered. He smirked, leaning his chin against his hand.

"Perhaps," the male guest remarked, "But I think it would be best to wait for Sasuke as well."

"How long has it been since you have seen him?" Mikoto giggled, leaning forward.

"At least ten years. Perhaps more," the female guest remarked, "I have heard stories about him, however. He plans to take over the family company, yes?"

"In a few years. Fugaku has finally decided to retire. We are just giving Sasuke some time to adjust."

"And what of you, Itachi?" the female guest asked, "What have you been up to for so long?"

"Your question is as good as mine," Fuagku huffed, rolling his eyes. Once more, Mikoto elbowed her husband. Itachi chuckled. He leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable.

"I have decided to pursue my dreams. Although, being part of such a large company is not the plan. Father is still coming to terms with this this. I have decided to join the police force, actually. I have already passed my exams; I will be joining soon."

"Congratulations!" the female remarked, clasping her hands. "Kizashi had served for some time. Isn't that right, love?"

Her husband sighed softly, nodding. He ran a hand through his greying red locks. "Indeed. It has been a while since I have done any investigations. I joined the detective force. Less action, more puzzles. Less reports, too."

"Ah. I will keep that in mind," Itachi remarked.

"What have you been doing, Mebuki? Still a professor?"

"I actually retired last year," Mebuki replied, "As of late, Kizashi and I have been traveling. We only came to town to visit."

"Visit your daughter, I assume?" Mikoto asked, "How is young Sakura? Still studying?"

"Finishing her training, to be honest," Kizashi replied, his chest drowning with pride, "She is under Doctor Tsunade's care. It should be another half year till she finally starts her career as a surgeon."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Mikoto. We are most impressed with her. Even Tsunade has stated that she will quickly surpass her in skill."

"So quickly?" Fugaku asked.

"Sakura is not the patient type, unfortunately," Mebuki answered, chuckling.

"Nor is Sasuke, it seems," Kizashi grumbled. Mebuki moved her foot, kicking his leg. He hissed, moving his chair away.

"And what do you mean?" Mikoto asked. Kizashi flared, opening his mouth. Just as he was about to explain, the waitress approached once more. Sasuke followed, entering the scene. Kizashi stood, hands clenching at his sides. Mebuki soon followed, grasping her husband's arm. She tugged, wanting to calm him.

"Because," Kizashi started, "According to Sakura's neighbors, your young son spent the night at Sakura's home. Last night."

Itachi seemed to come alive. Intrigued, he tapped a finger against his lips. Lunch was going to be eventful. His brother, of course, remained confused.

"Have a seat, brother," Itachi said, "Let's all have a nice chat. A set of menus, please!"

* * *

"You seem distracted today, Sak. What's up?"

"I'm tired, Ino," Sakura lied. She walked quickly, making way back to the research building. Ino followed her friend, heading towards her own lab. They had met outside, nearly running into each other.

"You look more then tired, actually. I'm surprised; you left the club early from what I heard," Ino remarked. Sakura flushed, shaking her head, "Are you running a fever or something? Still sporting a hangover?"

"I'm fine!" Sakura replied, her voice squeaking. Approaching the steps, Sakura stepped forward. She cried out in surprise, tripping over the first few steps. Her purse tumbled free, contents spilling. Ino shook her head, helping her friend up.

"Hardly. Maybe you should talk to Tsunade. You might want to head home," Ino replied. She grabbed her friend's purse. Starting to gather her things, Ino lifted a small box. She tilted her head, waving them in Sakura's face. Sakura grabbed the box quickly, stuffing it into her purse.

"Shut up, Ino!"

"Why do you have that?" Ino asked. She stood, hands on her hips.

"I…I need it!"

"You need a pregnancy test?" Ino snapped. Sakura pressed a hand over her friend's mouth. The blonde shook her head, pulling Sakura's fingers away. "Since when?"

Biting her lip, Sakura looked down at her feet.

"I…Last night…"

"You took someone home last night?" Ino asked, arching a brow. She smacked her friend's shoulder. "You know it takes longer then one day to find out, right?"

"I…What? I know that!"

"You sure? Didn't seem like it," Ino teased. Sakura huffed. She started her run up the steps. Ino followed, grabbing Sakura's arm. "I'm serious now, Sak. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Sakura paused mid-step again. She bit her lower lip.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember last night," Sakura mumbled, "I just woke up and he was in my bed. I yelled at him till he left."

"Gee. That's sweet of you."

"Hey! I was running late," Sakura retorted.

"Do you remember what he looks like at all? Was he handsome? Sexy, even?"

"I..I don't remember much," Sakura replied, "Dark silky hair. Pale skin. Abs too, I think."

"Sounds like a hunk," Ino remarked. Sakura made a noise. She started her walk up the stairs again. "Reminds me of Sai."

"Ew, Ino. I would never."

"Just because he's a dick to you."

"More then a dick. My name isn't Sakura to him. It's hag."

Ino snorted, unable to hold back her laughs. Sakura glared, entering the building. She adjusted her purse, walking down the halls.

"He's still rather sweet, Sakura. And he can draw really well. He's hosting an art gallery soon. You should come!" Ino replied. She stopped at her lab. Watching her best friend run, Ino chuckled. Sakura was such a silly girl. After her research, Ino was going to annoy the crap out of her. "Bring that hunky man from last night with you, too!"

Sakura froze. She turned her head. Giving her best friend the finger, she then sprinted to the other lab.

 _I need details on that man she slept with. Maybe I can get details from Ten-ten. She probably saw something last night._

* * *

Sasuke barely made it to his office. It didn't help that his mother, father and brother had all followed. The elevator doors parted and he nearly ran out. He flew past Karin. His poor secretary was ready to flirt ( _didn't you notice my new skirt, Sasuke-kun?_ ) but, as soon as she spotted the current CEO, she shrunk. Karin hid behind her desk, face close to the computer. The family ignored the redhead, marching into Sasuke's office. The youngest Uchiha didn't even have time to lock the door; Fugaku nearly broke it down. Mikoto followed, Itachi the last to enter. He closed the door, securing the lock.

"Father," Sasuke began. He made way to his desk, taking a seat, "I'm sure it's some misunderstanding."

"Hardly," Itachi remarked. He glanced at his nails, an amused grin spreading over his lips. Sasuke glared. "You unlocked Pandora's box."

"I don't understand the fuss," Mikoto remarked. She took a seat by the desk, settling in, "I know the Haruno family. You do as well, Fugaku. This is not a bad decision."

"This sets back my plan, Mikoto," he replied. Fugaku paced around the room, lips twisted in a frown. He paused, glaring at his youngest son. Sasuke shrunk in his seat, gulping.

 _I'm not ready for this!_

"Do you realize how disrespectful that was, Sasuke?" he started, "What were you thinking?"  
"He wasn't, according to Kizashi," Itachi remarked, adding fire to the fuel, "Kicked out in your boxers, Sasuke. You must have been a pure gentleman."

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke snapped. Fugaku slammed his hands on the desk. Sasuke jumped back, gulping.

"You set me back at least a year, Sasuke," Fugaku, "We are accepting their proposal. You will take some extra time out of this office. After, we'll settle back in. In less than five years, you will be the CEO. Do you understand?"

"But Father…"

"No arguments!"

"It's not bad, dear," Mikoto added. She smiled softly, placing her hands on the table, "From what I hear, she is a good girl. She's smart and is going to be a surgeon in less than a year. I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"More then he already has? I doubt it?" Itachi remarked. He snickered, watching his helpless brother. "But, mother may be right. I don't think you have a choice, dear brother. Unless you want to speak to Kizashi. Or perhaps even Mebuki? I heard she has quite the right hook."

"That's enough, Itachi," Mikoto interrupted. She turned back to Sasuke, slowly standing, "I had thought that it would be Itachi first. But your brother just doesn't seem to like that Izumi girl."

"I'm not in that stage to settle, mother."

"And I am?" Sasuke remarked. He stood from his chair, nearly causing it to fall, "I'm not ready for this! I want to run this company. I've spent so much time and effort. I refuse!"

"You won't be," Fugaku replied. His voice was harsh, lowering, "The Haruno's do have connections to other families, Sasuke. They have connections with us. I refuse to disgrace our clan and their own. Your mother and I have her contact information. We will schedule a meeting. Is that clear?"

"How do I not have a say in this?" Sasuke argued, "This is my life! I have plans."

"And none seem to be to settle down," Mikoto remarked, shaking her head, "We will not waste a good opportunity."  
"She's a demon!"

"Enough!" Mikoto yelled, startling the men. She huffed, grabbing her bag. "I refuse to listen to your tantrum any further. Tomorrow, after work, you will have dinner with her. I will discuss further details with Mebuki."

Nodding, Fugaku stepped back. He made way to the door, Itachi following. Mikoto was the last to leave, taking a moment to calm herself. She walked towards the door, pausing to glance at her distraught son.

"This is good for you, Sasuke. One day, that woman might be the mother of your child. You must be the responsible adult." She paused, hand on the door, "She is such a sweet girl. I think you'll like her."

Mikoto left, leaving Sasuke alone. He sat back in his chair, crumbling.

 _I'm being forced to marry a stranger. A stranger._

 _I'M MARRYING THE DEVIL._

Sasuke's face grew red. He got up, running out of his office. Karin yelped, hiding under her desk. She had already seen enough chaos from the other family members.  
"Karin!" he snapped, "Get up. Now."

Whimpering she stood, straightening her dress.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"I want you to contact the Hyuga family. Have Neji in my office in less then an hour. Tell him to bring his computer. Cancel any of my meetings for today. Also, cancel any meetings after six, understood?"

"But…"

"That's an order, Karin," he snapped. She nodded, whimpering again. Sasuke scowled, going back into his office. He slammed the door, leaving Karin to clean up. The poor woman didn't know what hit her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! I'm not sure if this fanfiction will be short or a bit long; it depends on where the story goes.

I should be updating again eventually. Once my schedule gets a bit less chaotic, I'll get to the next chapter. So, I'm not sure if it will be a week or two. Or even a month. Again, it depends on how work goes.

 _Questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to leave a review!_

Best,

DarthVaderCat


	3. Of Past, Present and Future

Hello, everyone!

Thank you all for waiting for the next chapter. So far, I'm really happy how this is turning out. I love all the favs and follows; it really makes me want to write more and more.

Again, there might be delays with upcoming chapters. I am in the process of moving and technically don't have a computer just yet.

Also, I'm not sure how long this is going to be. It feels shortish (around 6 chapters or so). But, depending on the detail and demand, I might continue to add more.

As for future details of the story, I will get to it as time continues on.

 _Patience is a virtue!_

 **Quick information!**

 **Note** : although I had done research and she was also a granddaughter of an Uzumaki, Tsunade doesn't seem to have a last name. I went with her grandfather's last name instead (Senju). I know there are a few characters in the Naruto world that lack last names. There are a few that I will fill in based off previous family members.

Lastly, _questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to leave a review! I love reviews!_

I don't own any rights to the characters~

* * *

When Neji was in his office, he liked to relax. The room was quiet, lightly decorated and completely shut out from the world. Sighing softly, the white-eyed male propped his leather-shoed feet on the wooden desk. His desktop was on idle, a random screensaver playing on. His laptop, however, remained active. He carried the baby everywhere. With his job, it was hard to see why not.

 _Neji Hyuga, HR for Konoha Medical Center…_

It was a small start. The Hyuga Medical Corporation held large stocks with the top hospital in Konoha. He had been sent by his family to keep a watchful eye. He would start here for a year or two, gain experience and then jump into the corporate ladder.

It did help that the hospital was rather quiet when it came to internal problems. He had met the head of the hospital (and her well-endowed chest) and knew exactly why. That blonde haired woman was smart, beautiful (even for her age. He was the only one that knew!) and the most violent doctor he had ever met. Any student that worked under her tutelage grew to be one of the best. He had seen the latest batch almost a year ago when they started. One by one, they started to drop, unable to withstand her harsh lessons.

Sighing softly, Neji straightened himself, his feet clapping onto the carpet floor. He leaned forward in his chair, adjusting his suit jacket. Today was a boring day like any other. The office was quiet and his room was even quieter. He only had another year or half of this. Then, it would be challenging. But, Neji never liked to be so patient.

He checked his desktop, glancing for any emails. Nothing.

Any new paperwork to sign? Nothing.

Frustrated, he rubbed his face. He stood; ready to take an early lunch. Or maybe a long one. No one would really notice. He wasn't some doctor or a nurse. He was an outsider, dropped in to spy on the workforce.

His phone started to ring, interrupting his thoughts. He rushed over, grasping the receiver.

"Hyuga Neji, HR. What can I help you with?"

"Hello, Mr. Hyuga, this is Uzumaki, Karin. I am calling on behalf of Mr. Uchiha, Sasuke. He requests your presence immediately. I can schedule a pick-up and have you transferred here within thirty minutes. Also, he requests that you bring your laptop with you."

"What does he want?"

"I…I'm not sure. He just requested your presence. That was all he told me."

"That's enough for me, Uzumaki."

There was a pause. Neji heard a slam and a groan.

"Look, Mr. Hyuga. He gave me no details. He just demanded and I must do my job. So, please, let me have a pickup set up for you."

Neji looked around, studying the quiet room. There were no emails. There was no paperwork. He grabbed his laptop, closing it.

"Fine. I'll be outside and waiting in five minutes."

"Very well. I will send over a cab."

The dial clicked, the line dying. Neji picked up the receiver and hung up again. He grabbed his laptop and made a break for the door. Outside, he could hear the buzzing of the hospital. Machines, a speaker and constant beeps rattled his ears.

He hated this place. He hated the noise. But, at the same time, Neji hated the silence.

Shaking his head, he made way towards the exit. He sidestepped a student as she walked past.

"Bring that hunky man from last night with you, too!"

Arching a brow, he tilted his head. The female student froze, tilting her head. Messy pink hair covered parts of her face as she flushed. She lifted a hand and flipped the other woman off. With that, she continued her stomp towards Tsunade's lab. Shaking his head, he continued his walk towards the exit. Outside, he spotted his ride.

"What could Sasuke want now?" he mumbled, approaching the vehicle. He was curious. Settling the laptop on his lap, Neji relaxed. There was noise everywhere. No beeps. No hospital.

This was so much better then the hospital.

* * *

Naruto paced around his room, somewhat deep in thought. Boxes were surrounded all over the room. Some open, some still taped shut. Each were labeled in neat legible writing. The handwriting was not Naruto's for sure. Downstairs, he could hear soft humming and the sink on. His wife to be was washing dishes, cleaning from their lunch.

"Now, who's the unfortunate lady?" he asked, speaking to himself. His eyes narrowed, fingers tapping against his chin. He was curious when it came to Sasuke and women. Sure, women threw themselves at him. But, he never responded. Sasuke was all business and no pleasure.

"Naruto!" his fiancé called, "Can you come downstairs and put away the dishes? There are some that need to be put high up! I can't reach!"

"Coming, Hinata!" he called back. Naruto was distracted again, thinking about his adorable woman. He left their bedroom, marching downstairs. He spotted her in the kitchen, a large dish in her pale fingers. She stood on her tiptoes, struggling to put the dish up above the sink.

"I got it, Love," he said, chuckling. Grabbing the plate from her, he placed it in its spot. Hinata flushed, nodding in thanks. She dried her hands over her apron, adjusting the fabric.

"Thank you, Naruto," she mumbled, "Shall we continue to unpack?"

"In a bit, Hinata! I need your help!" he replied. Clasping his arms over her shoulders, he watched her stutter, nodding.

"With what?" she asked, "Is…Is something wrong?"

"Maybe! Something is wrong with Sasuke, I think."

"What makes you think that, Naruto?"

She looked up at her hubby-to-be, biting her lower lip. As Naruto glanced down at his petite fiancé, he got distracted. His blue eyes widened as he watched over her face. Dark blue hair framed her flawless face, her cheeks pink with color. Her lips were perfect, pink and plump.

"Never mind," he said, lips pressing in a pout, "I have something else to worry about."

"Naruto?"

Suddenly, she was swept off her feet. Gasping, Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist. He propped her onto the tile counter. Her skirt rode up, legs brushing against the cold surface. She whimpered, tilting her head back as Naruto went in. His lips brushed against her collarbone, fingers running up his sides.

"You're so distracting, Hinata," he grunted. His tongue traced over her pulse. His hand dove under her lavender shirt, running up her flat belly. His hand reached her white bra, slipping underneath. Hinata cried out, a shudder running down her body. She arched her back forward, her lower body pressing against his own. Naruto hissed, eyes narrowing. He pulled away for a moment, studying her.

Hinata panted, her face red. Her lips parted, tongue flicking over her dry lips. To him, she looked gorgeous. He moved his hands away from her skin and over her buttoned shirt. Pulling at the material. Her hands clenched, sliding back against the counter.

The buttons flew off, shirt parting to reveal more pale flesh. Naruto stared, glaring at the bra that was left. His hands worked at the clasps, thankful that she had one that locked at the front. All the while, his poor fiancé was a puddle, gasping and whimpering. All he had to do was have her moan his name. That's all that Naruto needed.

"No…No more ripping!" Hinata pleaded. Naruto chuckled, placing his hands on the counter. He leaned forward, kissing her softly.

"How can I say no to that face?" he replied. Kissing her again, Naruto nuzzled her cheek. "You're too cute, Hinata." Pausing, he grabbed her waist, picking her up again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, legs over his waist again. "As fun as the kitchen sounds, I want you to be comfy. You're going upstairs with me."

"But…cleaning!"

"It can all wait," he said, "I told you, Hinata. You're too cute. I'm not letting you go when you're like this." He started to move, walking up the stairs. All the while, Hinata continued to stutter, working her charm without even knowing it. All the while, Naruto was fully distracted by his fiancé.

Sasuke could wait.

Sasuke would be fine.

He was a grown man after all.

* * *

"Why am I here, Uchiha?"

"I have a favor to pull."

"From where?"

"I gave Tenten a promotion, didn't I? She earned it but she needed a push."

Neji paused, unsure how to reply. Sasuke was right. His girlfriend worked hard with other small companies, assisting with mergers. She was not from a known family and that made her chances for moving up slim. Most of the employees that worked right under the Uchihas prospered from somewhat well-known families. Their fathers had dipped into the business, adding seasoning to the mix.

Tenten had nothing to bring to the table. But, when Neji had asked for this favor, Sasuke had no choice but to comply.

She was the perfect candidate. Neji seemed to agree. He had given Sasuke all her records, applying more pressure to his proving point. But, Sasuke had known this before Neji brought the folder in. He just liked seeing the Hyuga work.

"What do you want?" Neji asked. He took a seat, setting his laptop on the desk.

"I need you to do a search."

"Of what?"

"Of someone," Sasuke corrected, "From what I've been told, she is at the Konoha Medical.

"She?" Neji asked, tilting his head. Now he was really interested. Sasuke was a colder bastard then him. Since when did he have interest in women?

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He placed his hands on the desk, standing up.

"This is to remain between us," he started, "This is how you return that favor, Hyuga. Understood?"

"Her name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

That name sounded familiar. Neji opened his laptop, accessing the system. His laptop carried some work with him; it was his backup. Much safer then that infernal desktop back at his office.

He opened the database, typing in the name. As soon as her picture appeared, Neji remembered. She was the woman who had walked past him earlier.

"Well, I do know of her," he replied. Sliding the laptop forward, he gave Sasuke access. "Haruno Sakura is one of the few students under Senju Tsunade. She's one of the top at the moment. Graduated top in her class. Took advanced courses in high school. She has a clean record."

Sasuke studied the face, taking in her features. This was the woman for sure. Pale face, large forehead, emerald eyes and short pink hair. Sasuke shook his head, leaving his desk. He still remembered this morning.

 _She's a demon._

"Her family has connections, it seems. Her father was in charge of the detective unit in Konoha. Her mother is a well-known professor. They link to the Uchiha via your father. Haruno Kizashi worked with Fugaku when there were threats after Itachi stepped down. Haruno Mebuki worked with the Hyuga family to help raise us further in success. She helped train upcoming employees from _college_. Some of our top employees have graduated from her class."

"She has links to the Uzumaki, doesn't she?"

"No. Sakura has no links to any of these families. She may know some members through schooling but she holds no actual connections. Her parents are the ones that do. All her success was built from scratch. Her parents, however, probably do."

"Any other families that they know?"

Neji sighed softly. He moved the laptop back, starting his next search.

"I can't see much with my system. I have information on Sakura but not much on her parents. Sadly, both have never been employed with Konoha Medical. I'm sure they're even linked to the Nara family."

"The Nara Corporations are small."

"But growing," Neji corrected, "Their high-tech equipment is in high demand in most labs or even offices. They are a growing business."

"Why links to them?"

"Knowing the work that Haruno Kizashi has done for the police force, he is sure to link them together. Especially if it helps them; he's a generous man from what I've heard."

Sasuke sighed softly, rubbing his face.

"I would think that this would be good news," Neji stated, "You've found interest in someone who has connections and a career."

"I was not given an option," Sasuke corrected, "Fugaku plans to wed me to this woman. I am to meet her tomorrow night."

Neji arched a brow, an amused smirk growing over his lips.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. You'll prosper further."

"I could without help," he replied, turning to glare at the Hyuga, "This sets back my plans with this corporation. We are an ever-expanding business, focusing on company banking."

"But of course, Sasuke. You're married to numbers."

"Exactly."

* * *

Sakura sighed softly, glancing at the paperwork before her. She was in her own small office (located right next to Tsunade's of course), looking through patient files. Tsunade wanted to shadow more of her surgeries to ensure her success as a surgeon. Sakura had no problem with that. She was proud of her work and it did show. Sakura took pride with her high success rate; she intended to keep it that way.

But, her least favorite part, were the notes. Typed or written, everything felt boring. She needed a base of a situation. She wanted to know the allergies (if any) of the patient. She wanted to know what operation they needed.

Perhaps even a list of what medication they were given.

But, as she looked onwards of pages and pages of one patient, Sakura felt that she was reading a life story. Perhaps this was why Tsunade wanted her to spend time in the office.

She was technical; she had yet to learn the proper emotional part for her career. As a child, she was awkward and shy. Often, Sakura was bullied. It had taken years for Ino to teach her to stand up to herself. Sakura was a hermit. She didn't go out and make friends. She studied and worked till she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Sakura thought of her parents for a moment. They were successful and often traveled for their professions. They encouraged Sakura to do things. She was given free range to participate in all activities in school.

But, most of her time was spent taking advanced courses. She had a small group of friends since high school.

Sighing softly, Sakura closed the file. She leaned back in her seat, adjusting her lab coat. Her eyes hurt from all the reading. Her head hurt from all the thinking. She rubbed her temples, grumbling to herself.

Opening her eyes, Sakura glanced at her purse. She grabbed the bag, taking out the pregnancy test. It would be a while till she could take the test. The thought of waiting made her shudder.

She had no time for this.

Stuffing the test back into her bag, Sakura grabbed her charts. She left her office, making way to Tsunade's office. She knocked first before entering. Tsunade looked up from her notes, arching a brow. To the corner of her office was another desk with more files on it. Her assistant, Kato Shizune, continued to work through the charts.

"I am almost done with this file," Sakura started, placing the chart on Tsunade's table. Manicured fingers gripped the paperwork as she started to skim. "I think we should move to the surgery as soon as possible."

"Oh? And what's making you rush?"

"He needs a replacement organ soon. If he continues to sit and wait, I don't think he will make it."

Tsunade paused, glancing up at her student. Sakura stood straight, her eyes confident.

"You didn't finish reading the file," she remarked. Sighing softly, Tsunade shook her head, "If you finished the full report, you would have known that we are still waiting on a donor. Not only that but, with the patient's current state, surgery can result in death."

Sakura inhaled sharply. Tsunade smirked, tilting her head.

"Relax, Sakura," she said, "I'm here to teach you. You're doing fine; you just need to learn. I also think you need to focus. You were messy in the lab this morning. And late."

"Yes…I'm sorry," Sakura started, looking at her feet, "I don't know how I managed to oversleep and…"

"Excuses like these will not work in the real world," Tsunade replied, cutting her off, "One day, you will take over for me. You are precise with surgeries. You have worked hard for this. Perhaps you need a day or two off."

"But…"

"Even Shizune looks away from her paperwork sometimes."

"This is your own as well, Dr. Senju," Shizune added. She looked from a form, her eyebrow twitching. "In fact, half of these are yours."

Tsunade pouted, folding her arms.

"You spent too much time drinking again. Now we've fallen behind with forms."

Sakura chuckled softly. Tsunade coughed, gaining her student's attention again.

"Regardless, take the file home. Read through it. Do not come in for lab work tomorrow. Be in around noon to work on rounds. I want you to work with nurses and patients. Understood."

"Yes, Dr. Senju."

"Good. Now leave."

Sakura sighed softly. She gathered the file, leaving the room. She went back into her office, taking her things. Walking towards the exit of the building, she was greeted by Ino once more.

"You're out early," she remarked.

"I was let out early," Sakura corrected, "Tsunade wants me to take a bit of a break."

"Well, she has a point. Besides, we can get together with Hinata and Tenten if you'd like."

"No more bars," Sakura groaned. Ino snorted, shaking her head.

"No. Tenten found this new curry shop that will be perfect for dinner. She wants to spend time with us before we all get busy. Seeing as how Hinata is getting married soon, you're graduating and I'm going to do a little of both."

"I never took you the type to settle."

"Shut it, Forehead. I am amazing wife material.

Sakura snorted this time. She flagged down a cab, waiting for it to approach.

"Pigs are not wives," she corrected. Ino smacked her shoulder, making Sakura giggle, "See what I mean? So not wife material."

"Whatever, Forehead. You coming to dinner or not?"

"Probably not. I think my parents are visiting. I'm sure they're waiting for me as we speak."

"Have fun with that."

"Mhm. I try."

Stepping into the cab, Sakura requested her home. She waved to Ino as the car started. Settling in her seat, she closed her eyes. She really hoped her parents were in her apartment already.

* * *

Someone was crushing her dreams today. She was sure of it.

When Sakura entered her home, she could already smell the cooking. Kicking off her shoes, she stepped into the kitchen, watching her mother cook.

"I'm glad Tsunade let you out early," her mother remarked, focusing on the pan, "I'm making dinner. Get comfy."

"Hi, mom. Nice to see you," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. She kissed her mother's cheek, walking out of the kitchen. In the living room, Sakura spotted her father, watching another criminal show. She kissed his cheek, taking a seat beside him. He remained silent, refusing to look at her.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked. Mebuki hummed, waiting for Kizashi to start. Her husband was quiet at first, the anger beginning to boil. Sakura arched a brow, tilting her head. "Dad?"

"We had known you'd prosper, Sakura," he started. Turning off the TV, Kizashi stood, straightening his brown pants, "But, I had hoped to make it on your terms."

"What do you mean?"

"Haruno Sakura, do you know who was in your bed this morning?"

Color drained from her face. Sakura gulped, her cheeks flaring. She glanced at her lap, cursing her neighbors.

"No? Do you want me to fill you in on the secret?" he seethed, "Or your mother?"

"Now, dear," Mebuki interrupted. She turned off the stove, stepping away from the food, "Let's be nice about this. After all, this is good for her."

"What?"

"How? How can this be good?" Kizashi started. He stomped his foot on the ground. Mebuki slapped his shoulder, calming him. Pausing, he rubbed the new injury, "How is this good? We spent so much time giving her freedom. She was going to build up."

"This is not that bad. It could be worse. Could have been a complete stranger."

"Mom…Dad? Care to fill me in?" Sakura asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Kizashi said, sighing, "Tomorrow, you'll be meeting someone for dinner. Mebuki will speak to Tsunade about our plans. We don't plan on you being late."

Annoyed from the lack of information, Sakura stood from her seat.

"Excuse me?"

"Sakura, dear," Mebuki started. She took her place in-between her husband and daughter. "We heard from your neighbors and…Well…Let's just say you'll be set for life."

"What did you do?"

Kizashi, finally boiled over in anger, threw his arms up.

"Congratulations, Sakura. You slept with Uchiha Sasuke, your now soon-to-be fiancé."

The words spiraled and thrived in her head. Yet, Sakura processed nothing. Moments after her father spoke, she was on the floor, asleep.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, "Mebuki remarked, rushing to lift her daughter. Kizashi growled, taking his daughter to her bedroom.

"Better late then never. We'll talk to her properly when she wakes up."

 _May I sleep in a comma and never wake up._

 _AMEN._

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed another chapter! I felt like this needed a bit more backstory. Also, more characters!

Again, with each character, I will do research. It really feels like I'll be expanding this to more then just a few chapters.

 _Questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to leave a review!_

Till next time!

Best,

DarthVaderCat


	4. Of Dinner and Itachi's Amusement

Good news everyone!

I am still very much alive! I am so sorry for such a delay with this update. I've been busy with work, moving and just getting my computer back. I'm finally somewhat settled so I'm getting back into writing. I should be updating around a bi-weekly to three-week period. Thank you for your patience!

Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows since my last chapter. I felt like my last chapter was more focused on bringing in characters and their roles. As much as I do like the Sasuke/Sakura pairing, I didn't want it to be about them completely.

On that note, I also want to address any questions regarding the plot. My reply is simple.

 _Patience is a virtue!_

I'll get to everything in a timely manner. Usually, I don't tend to think out the ending or major plot points. It all basically comes to me as I continue to type. If you have any questions regarding characters and their backstory for this fanfiction, let me know. That, I can answer.

As for family roles, I've decided to separate bigger families as owner of companies/corporations. We already know what Uchiha, Hyuga and Nara do.

Uchiha Corp – Basically a broker for major companies. They help make decisions and finance. Sasuke does work under Fugaku, the owner of the company currently. He does plan to retire, leaving Sasuke in charge. Tenten, at the moment, works under him as well.

Hyuga Medical Corp – Currently, they are one of the main stockholders for Konoha Medical, the largest hospital in the area. Hiashi is the current owner of the company. Hinata is not going to, nor does she want to inherit the company. Instead, the younger daughter, Hanabi, will when she comes to age. Neji currently works under the company. Technically, as does all the medical staff at the hospital (Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, etc…).

Nara Tech Corp – This Company specializes in any tech needed by various companies and businesses. They also dabble in advertisement and medical tech. The current owner is Nara Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother. Although Shikamaru was initially going to inherit the company, Yoshino is gaining an outside source instead. Shikamaru does work for the company but lightly due to his lazy nature. He does plan to work under the Kazekage Corp with his girlfriend, Temari.

Kazekage Corp – Although young, Kazekage Gaara is the sole owner of the company. He does get assistance from his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro Kazekage. Because this company is located further away, into the lands of the Sand, their goals are much more different. The Corporation is dedicated to the growth of solar and wind energy. Due to the company's location, they are also well known for their clay and rock art, typically shown in Konoha museums. Other workers for the company are Aburame Shino, Samui Karui (last name after the team she was initially in), and even Rock Lee.

If there are any other large companies that will come into play, I will gladly list them and go over what they do and who is in them. I hope these small summaries add some more detail and insight into the story.

Again, _questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to leave a review!_

* * *

Ino closed the door behind her, sighing softly. She kicked off her heeled shoes, massaging the pads of her feet. Her dark purple bag landed on the floor with a loud thunk. Kicking the bag out of the way, Ino padded further into her small apartment. She walked through the kitchen and down the hall. As she entered her room, the blonde lifted her dress, discarding it on the floor. Her bra followed; she moaned in relief. Sliding on a large shirt, Ino plopped onto her bed.

Her girl's night out was an awkward one, that was for sure.

"These girls will be the death of me," she muttered, burying her head into a plus yellow pillow. Her dinner with Tenten and Hinata was delicious; Tenten just knew the best places with curry. But, once the alcohol started coming, Ino knew how things would end. Mid-meal, Hinata, the lightest drinker, hiccupped. She flushed red, covering her cherry lips with her mouth.

" _You're so cute, Hinata!" Tenten remarked, laughing. She tilted her head back, gulping the small cup of sake down. Hinata shook her head, long hair covering her face. Tenten reached, tugging hair back._

" _Naruto said that earlier!" she blurted, biting her lower lip. Her whole form seemed to tighten. Ino arched a brow, a smirk forming over her lips._

" _Too cute that he couldn't help but eat?" Ino hinted, winking at the purple haired woman. Hinata squeaked, covering her mouth again._

" _I…I didn't say anything!"_

" _You didn't say enough," Tenten replied, gulping more sake down. She brought her cup down, eyes narrowing, "Talk or I'll spill details about Neji. I'll tell you how much of a closet cuddler he really is."_

" _Just cuddling?" Ino remarked. She sipped her wine, enjoying the sweet taste, "I thought you did his long hair, too? A man like that has time to manage such locks on his own? I doubt that."_

" _Oh, he goes to a salon daily," Tenten blurted, causing Hinata to burst out laughing. Tenten poured her some more sake, hoping to entice more details. Hinata took the cup, keeping it close to her lips. "It's a secluded one. He's a little shy when it comes to his beauty regime."_

" _I'm a bit surprised," Ino remarked, setting her glass down, "He seems like he has no shame for his actions. He's still slithering about in the hospital, ya know? I saw him earlier today when I was talking to Sakura."_

" _Where is Sakura?" Hinata asked, nearly jumping in her seat, "Did she get lost again?"_

" _Calm down, girly," Ino replied. She took the sake cup away from her, setting it on the table, "She didn't come, remember? Sakura's parents came to visit."_

" _Her dad is the one with pink hair, right?" Tenten joked, snorting._

" _More red then pink," Ino remarked, "She's the blossom of the family, ya know?"_

" _Yeah yeah yeah. She's named after cherry blossoms and all that shit," Tenten grumbled, swatting her hand. She wasn't interested in that boring conversation at the moment. "Now, back to Hinata. How's the hubby-to-be? Still as horny as ever?"_

 _Hinata felt her face grow purple. She grabbed the jug of sake, drinking straight from the bottle. Ino laughed, leaning her chin against her hand._

" _C'mon, girl. Spill the details," Ino taunted, grinning. Hinata set the jug down, wiping her lips with her sleeve._

" _He ripped another shirt," she started, pouting, "And I'm sore again. I was just trying to clean up from lunch. I asked him to start unpacking our room. I guess he had other ideas in mind."_

 _Hinata shrugged, sighing softly. Her cheeks were still pink from alcohol. The former heiress to the Hyuga estate was comfortable, leaning back in her seat._

" _He's like some animal, I swear…"_

" _Does it have to do with those weird whiskers?" Ino remarked, laughing, "Birthmarks my ass. I'm sure those are tattoos."_

 _Hinata shook her head._

" _I've known him since we were kids," she replied, "He's always had them. I think they're lovely. It makes him so charming."_

" _With a mouth like that? Something has to be."_

 _Hinata huffed. She grabbed the jug again, chugging down. Tenten was the one who took the bottle away, drinking it down herself._

" _You shouldn't mention attitudes, Ino. Sai is even worse. He's so…emotionless."_

" _A true artist!" Ino remarked. She took her wine glass again, gulping it down, "Sai is a bit…monotone. But, he's not emotionless. I can attest to that."_

 _Tenten made a face, lips pressing into a frown._

" _I don't want to know."_

 _Rolling her eyes, Ino giggled._

" _How about Sakura's love life?" Ino started._

" _With her books? Or her career?" Tenten joked, "That girl won't look at a man at all. She's too dedicated with her future."_

" _Sakura is a bit of a bookworm," Hinata remarked, pressing her fingers together, "I don't mean to be rude about it. I've just never seen her with someone. Has she ever dated?"_

" _Forehead? Once or twice in high school. The first guy was obsessed with dogs. The mutt stunk; she didn't last long with him. The second was colder. I think his name was Gaara? He was a transfer. I know she still talks to him from time to time."_

" _Gaara? Sounds like the owner of that Kazekage Corporation. They're way off in the Sand. You sure about that, Ino?"_

" _Mhm. If he's a silent redhead, that's him. He was here shortly to gain insight with how Konoha got power and energy for everything. From what Sakura used to tell me, he was always really busy. He gained the company around that time and the stockholders wanted him to know everything as fast as possible." She paused, glancing at her empty glass. Flagging down a waiter, she waved for another. "Also, his older brother is an artist. Sai loves his all of his work."_

" _I know Temari," Tenten added, "I've been working with her to bring their company in with Uchiha Corp. They're stubborn, I'll tell you that. Obsessed with solar energy. If they agree, we can definitely profit all over Konoha. I also heard that they might buy out Nara Corp."_

" _Good choice," Ino noted. She thanked the waiter as he brought another glass. Hinata had taken the sake again, cradling the jug. "Mix the right tech and they're good to go. I'm so happy Shikamaru won't be taking over. He wouldn't know what to do."_

" _What about Sakura?" Hinata burst. She bit her lower lip, hugging the jug tighter. "Has she found someone?"  
Ino paused, laughing. She took a gulp of her wine, setting it down. Tenten tried to get the Sake but Hinata refused. Instead, Hinata took the last few gulps, flagging the waiter for another. All the while, she still held onto the jug like a precious child.  
"Maybe. Do you remember who she left with at that party?" Ino asked, looking over at Tenten. She shook her head._

" _No. Neji had me occupied. Princess drank too much apparently."_

" _Darn. She had left with someone that night. Apparently slept with him."_

" _I don't believe it."_

" _No lies. I heard it from her mouth. She just doesn't remember who."_

" _I'm not surprised. We all got hammered," Tenten remarked, "All to celebrate the lovely engagement of Hinata and her animal hubby-to-be."_

 _Hinata huffed._

" _He's only an animal in bed!" she replied, raising her voice. The waiter stuttered, offering a new jug of sake. Gasping in joy, she tossed him the empty set, grabbing the full jug. She was the first to take a gulp. Tenten giggled, finally managing to get a cup of sake again._

" _Well, let me know if he sounds familiar. He sounds like a hunk. Pale skin, dark hair. Kinda looks like Sai."_

 _Tenten sputtered in her cup. Her brown eyes grew wide. Hinata ignored the chocking woman, too happy to have more sake again. Ino stood, patting her friend on the back._

" _You've got to be kidding me," Tenten muttered, "I know who it is!"_

" _Spill!" Ino shrieked, grabbing onto Tenten's blouse. Hinata had started to sing, refusing to let go of the jug again._

" _Only one I'd know like that," Tenten replied, gulping, "She slept with Uchiha Sasuke. She slept with my boss!"_

* * *

When Sakura came to, she groaned. Rolling around, she settled in her sheets, trying to nurse her head. It took a moment before all the memories started to surge again. Her parents were here; she could hear them in the kitchen. Sitting up slowly, Sakura held her head. She tilted her body, fishing for something in her nightstand. Grabbing a bottle of Advil, she swallowed two pills. Lying back in the bed, Sakura closed her eyes.

This was a disaster.

How was she now engaged? More or less, why was she engaged? A one-night stand shouldn't be a sudden engagement. She didn't even know this person.

Shaking her head, Sakura crawled out of bed. She wanted some answers. Huffing, she walked out of her room, hands clenching into tight fists. She entered the living room, spotting her parents peacefully watching television.

"I want answers," she started, arms crossing over her chest. Her father tilted his head, glancing at Sakura. Mebuki sighed softly, cradling her face in her hands. She had hoped Sakura would be a bit calmer with the situation. Then again, Sakura was known to be a tad unpredictable.

"I would demand the same from you, Sakura," Kizashi replied, snorting. He turned off the television, slowly standing. "Unfortunately, I don't have that many. People talk. Especially when it comes to the Uchiha family. I'm not risking your name being tarnished before you even get a chance to start. So, tomorrow, I expect you to be nicely dressed. Your mother has already spoken to Tsunade. You have some morning classes but you should be done by noon. That gives you more then enough time to get home, get ready and meet the gentleman."

"Perhaps. I think she'll eat him alive," his wife commented. Kizashi had to stop himself from chuckling.

"But, why? I don't care about their name!" she huffed. Sakura took a moment to think properly. She had wanted to be a successful doctor on her own. All her hard work would be in the toilet if she didn't take this proposition. Whatever this company was had power. Whoever that hunk was in her bed that morning was worth her career. She sighed, rubbing her hands against her face, groaning. If anything, she wanted her career to be built on her success. Sakura was glad she was born into a good family; her parents were beyond successful. But, she was something beyond a name.

"Sakura, sweetheart," Kizashi started, "Your mother and I are just looking out for you. If more details get out about this, it could be chaotic. You might not be given a chance to work once you finish your training with Tsunade."

"I know, dad."

"His family is more then happy to have you join them," Mebuki said, "Mikoto is very lovely. Fugaku may have a stick up his ass but he'll respect you enough. And I think you'll like Itachi; he's handsome and quite the joker!"

"Except she's marrying Sasuke, sweetheart. Sasuke needs an attitude adjustment."

"He's not that bad, darling."

"I think he borrowed Fugaku's stick, made it longer and went out on the town," Kizashi snickered. His wife reached over, smacking him upside the head. This did nothing to calm Sakura down. She remained still, processing the information. What good would come from all of this?

"I need to go lay down again," she said, pressing a hand against her large forehead. Turning her heel, she made way to her room, "If Ino stops by or calls, let her know I've died, okay? She can mourn enough for all of us!"

As the door to the bedroom slammed shut, her parents remained silent. Mebuki had decided that it was enough for the night; she was getting ready to leave. Kizashi sat down on the couch, holding himself together. He wondered how his daughter would be with Sasuke.

"I think she'll beat the shit out of him," Mebuki stated, lifting her purse. Her husband chuckled, standing. "Sakura is a tough girl, dear. He won't know what hit him."

* * *

When Sasuke entered his condo, he dropped everything. His suitcase landed on the ground with a large thunk. Fingers undid his tie, designer jacket sliding off slowly. He tossed the jacket on hall table. Walking further down the hall, he slid his finger along the wall, reaching for the switch. The large living room lit up, revealing the black and white furniture. He had hired some designer to take care of his abode once he moved out of his parent's home. It was simple, modern, and sported all the amenities he needed.

Which seemed to be nothing.

He hardly came to his apartment these days. Most of his time was spent working or helping Naruto with moving. If it wasn't Naruto, it was his mother, asking him to spend time at their home.

Grunting at the thought, he made way to his room up the stairs. Discarding his clothing, Sasuke went to take a shower. He wanted to get clean and then go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day; he was already starting to hate it.

Sasuke knew that one day he would have to marry. He also understood it would be something arranged so the company would benefit. He had once thought he would merge with the Hyuga corporation, wedding Hanabi. It was a good idea; he remembered when his father discussed it years ago. But, that was the future for Itachi before he gave up position in the company.

Sasuke remembered when his brother came in one day, claiming that he would rather join the police force. It had taken months for Fugaku to speak to his elder son. It had taken almost a year to name Sasuke as the next heir to the company.

Itachi was a genius, had charm and knew his way around companies.

Sasuke was cold, lacked and knowledge and was a bit too naive. It took Sasuke almost another year to convince his father just how good he could be. He shed all innocence, turning into someone cold and calculating. Studying in the sound under Orochimaru had worked wonders.

The Sound Snake was known to be cunning and use blackmail to get what he wanted. For a while, Sasuke worked under him. In that year that Itachi had left the company, he worked tirelessly. Day in and day out, he traveled to small family stores. Each continued to close, taken over by Orochimaru. The snake bastard was sketchy and Sasuke knew. It was only when Fugaku came to his senses that he decided to bring his son back.

With Karin in tow, Sasuke came back as a monster. His first few months were spent incorporating harsh methods from the Sound.

Uchiha Corp rose to the top rapidly. With Sasuke close to taking charge, Orochimaru was proposing a merger. Sasuke, rather calmly, declined.

A few months ago, Orochimaru was the top financial company in the Sound. A few weeks ago, he was nothing more then a corrupt salesman, owing more debt then he could ever pay. Sasuke made sure that he would be left with nothing by the end of the year.

Sighing softly, rolling in his king sized bed. This place would be shared soon. There was going to be an angry pink-haired female living here.

Sasuke shuddered at the thought. She was going to redecorate and he was going to hate it.

At least, he thought, she was a doctor. She was going to be busy for most of the time; maybe he wouldn't see her at all. Oddly, that sounded rather pleasing.

 _Mother is going to make me have kids._

His eyes opened wide at the thought. He froze, his fingers digging into the expensive sheets. It suddenly dawned to Sasuke that she might be pregnant already. Sitting up, he kicked off the sheets. Fingers ran through his silky hair as he thought everything over.

He was going to have pink-haired brats. Loud screeching creatures were going to take over his home.

Sasuke shuddered. He wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. No, he wasn't going to be sleeping for a while.

 _Not like this._

* * *

Sakura could feel her skin prickle in the morning. She woke up on time, showered and dressed neatly. Today, she was going to have dinner with her hubby-to-be. Sakura finished zipping up her skirt, flattening down the creases. Her dress shirt was tucked underneath, shaping against thin frame. She wasn't as shapely as Ino or even Hinata were. Her hips were a little wider, frame thinner. Her chest wasn't as large as Hinata's but something was there. Sliding on her heels, she glanced at herself again. With heels, were legs looked more appealing.

"As if I'm trying to impress him," she said, biting her lip, "I'm marrying him anyways."

Gathering her things into her bag, Sakura heard banging on her door. She rolled her eyes, walked to the front and opened up. Ino stood there, brow arched, hands on her hips. Sakura parted her lips to speak; Ino entered her home.

"You've got some explaining to do," Ino started. She slid off her flats, leaning against the hallway wall. Sakura closed the door, a confused look on her face.

"I missed dinner with the girls because my parents were visiting? We discussed this."

"Not that. From what I seem to understand, you slept with someone two nights ago. According to Tenten, that guy is hunky Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino dipped into her bag, pulling out a _Times Weekly_. She tossed it to Sakura; she glanced over. Sasuke was on the cover, posing on what looked like a desk. One hand was propped up, sweeping through his silky dark hair. His jacket sleeve was a little lower, revealing a large expensive watch. As Sakura studied his facial expression, she noted that his features were sharp and his eyes were cold and rather empty.

"I'll be meeting him tonight for dinner," Sakura said. She handed Ino back the magazine. Sakura reached in her bag, pulling out her phone. She checked the time, noting that she had a few more minutes. "If you have anything to say, you have two minutes. I have to grab a cab and get to Tsunade before she eats me up."

"We'll go together. I have to meet up with Shizune to discuss some patient information."

"Fine. But you're paying half-fare."

"Always, forehead," Ino replied, rolling her eyes. Sakura finished prepping, leaving the home with Ino in tow. After locating a cab, they made way to the hospital.

"How do you think the dinner is going to be, Sakura?"

"Bad, I'm sure. He seems like an asshole."

"Did you ever actually talk to him in the morning after?"

"Kinda. I screamed at him to get out."

"That was nice of you."

"He stole the blankets."  
"Well, he was looking for it, I guess," Ino giggled, "I'm guessing you're leaving early?"

"Parents spoke to Tsunade and had it arranged. They wanted me to get ready and look pretty for the dinner."

"Hasn't he seen all of you, already?"

Sakura snorted.

"I just want this over with. I have so much work to do. Tsunade hardly lets me get time off at this rate. I have to watch a scheduled surgery in a few days and have notes ready. Before that, I have to research the patient, symptoms and causes. But, that's just one patient. That's not even touching my anatomy lessons."

"Nerd," Ino scoffed. She rolled her eyes, leaning in her seat, "See, you went the hard way with your career. You want to be a lead doctor; even a surgeon."

"And you want to be a nice," Sakura shot back, "With an artist as a boyfriend. Call me when you guys settle down."

"It's happening," Ino said, "My family still owns the local flower shop. We're located by the hospital; sales are always through the roof. Daddy won't just abandon me."

"No. He'll just pay for everything. The wedding, the new house and the nursery."

"Kinda. Sai met up with Shikamaru recently. You remember pineapple head, right"

"I remember seeing the back of his head a lot. You guys never stopped making out."

"Well, yeah. That guy. He met up with Sai at the museum; Sai likes to go to the Sand exhibit. When he was sketching, Shika spotted him. They talked, Sai showed some of his work. He might be working with Kankuro with his next exhibit."

"So, he might have finally landed a break with work?" Sakura asked, arching a brow. The cab paused at a red light, giving her a quick view of their location. From what Sakura could tell, they were a few minutes away.

"I think so, yeah. I know it's not the most stable job. Money can come and go but I have something stable. We have each other; that means something to me."

"For once, Pig, you have something there. You're right. Congratulations. I hope it all works out," Sakura said, smiling softly. Ino grinned back, giving her a thumbs up. The car jolted to a halt, fare jingling in the back register. Ino and Sakura split, Sakura sliding out of the car first. She adjusted her skirt once more before taking her steps towards the hospital. Parting with Ino inside, Sakura entered the research lab. She walked past the other medical students, approaching Tsunade at the front desk. She leaned forward, chin propped against her manicured hands.

"You're only here for four hours," Tsunade said, "Your mother pulled a favor. I still owe her for taking over one of my classes. Darn woman; I shouldn't have gone drinking that night.

"Thank you," Sakura mumbled, biting her lower lip, "I'll catch up by the end of the night. I refuse to slack."

"I know. You're like me, minus the drinking," Tsunade replied, smirking. She leaned back in her leather seat, comfortable. One hand reached into her desk, grabbing a few files. She tossed them onto the table for Sakura to grab. "These should be enough for you. I want you to analyze and solve all the issues these patients are experiencing."

"Will I ever get to interact with patients?"

"Soon. Really soon, Sakura. I want you to get comfortable with these cases. I want you working in ICU with difficult patients. I want you to be able to handle the emergency room once you're bounced there. Most of all, I want you to take your time with patients. You're young, you're going somewhere. Take your time with it, if you need it."

"I…I understand?"

"You will, eventually. Now, take a seat. You've got work to do."

Nodding, Sakura turned on her heel, approaching her desk. She plopped down, opening the first chart. Computer and notepad ready, Sakura started her notes.

* * *

When Sasuke entered his office, there was a list of items to do ready. Karin was meticulous when it came to her work. After being the secretary for Orochimaru, she had learned the ins and outs of various businesses. Granted, she never got her hands dirty like he did. Or even Kabuto, his right-hand man.

It was only natural that Sasuke would bring her along when he left.

It was only natural that she would help him with taking down the snake bastard.

What wasn't natural, however, was his movement of meetings. She observed that his night was clear. He had come in wearing a really nice suit, not a hair out of place. Of course, that was typical of him. But, today, he wore something really _designer_.

"Finally. He's going to invite me to dinner," she schemed. Her manicured nails clicked along the keyboard before she clicked the screen with her mouse. One email after another was sent out, reminding a few employees about the oncoming meeting. After finishing her next email, she leaned back in her seat. Karin tried to comb through her hair, struggling to keep it organized.

She knew she was due for a haircut. Adjusting her attire, Karin fingered the leather material of her top. A black leather and cotton sleeveless shirt adorned her form. She topped it off with flowing business pants and elegant (but oh so sharp!) heels. She looked nicely dressed; it was just her hair that was always the problem.

"I wonder where he'll take me," she muttered. She glanced at his door, hoping he would exit soon. Today was quiet enough. With plenty of the meetings cancelled or postponed, the schedule seemed to clear up for her. Perhaps she would call her annoying cousin and gain some details.

As much as she hated Naruto, she knew how close he was with Sasuke. He probably knew what was going on.

Grabbing her Bluetooth earpiece, she slid it on. Expert fingers dialed his number; she waited for the dial. It took a good minute till he picked up, muttering.

"What do you want, Karin?" Naruto huffed.

"Shut it, cousin. Now, be a bit nice to me, won't you?"

"I would if you could stop screeching so much."

"I don't screech."

"Then you must be deaf. Poor Sasuke must have clawed at his ears by now."

"Speaking of him…"

"You're not dating him. I'm not that mean; it wouldn't be a good prank."

"He's going to dinner with someone tonight. He's cleared his schedule and had lunch with his family yesterday. Any ideas, then?"

Naruto was silent. It was still early, before twelve. He rolled off the bed, careful not to disturb Hinata.

"No idea. I'll ask him. And then I'll never get back to you. How does that sound?"

Karin slammed her fist down onto the table. She screeched. Naruto hung up, cackling with satisfaction. Stretching, he tossed his phone on the bed. Naruto grinned as he glanced at his sleeping lover. In a few days, they would be husband and wife.

Nothing would really change.

Everything would just get better.

All the while, Karin had already broken her third Bluetooth headset. She glared at Sasuke's door, daring him to come out. Perhaps he had heard the ruckus. Maybe then he would finally decide to step out and ask her out to dinner.

Her intercom beeped; she smiled softly. Clicking the button, she waited to hear his silky voice.

"Keep it down," he growled (purred), "I need things done before three."

"Sorry, Sasuke! New employee got a little confused."

"I know your scream when I hear it, Karin. Don't lie."

She gulped.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

The intercom went off after another beep. Karin slumped in her seat, taking in a deep breath. The last thing she wanted to do was piss him off. Straightening herself, Karin stood. She grabbed a few files and started another simple chore. Maybe he would ask her out in an hour or two. Maybe they would have lunch together. Then, maybe, dinner.

Poor woman didn't know what was going to hit her.

* * *

If anything, Itachi was born to be amused. There was something thrilling about the onslaught of events. It wasn't just about Sasuke's latest events. Though, he had to admit, his younger brother was rather comical.

The surprised look on his face the other day was magnificent. Itachi would never forget such an expression from him for years to come.

"Itachi! Look over there!"

Cool eyes looked off to the side, observing the investigator's room. It was simple and exactly like in those movies his mother had recently picked up.

Clinging to his side was Izumi, a distant cousin of his. She, too, had decided to join the police force. Granted, her job would be something light. He knew she was infatuated with him; it was rather easy to tell. He also knew that she would do anything to protect him. And he, despite the situation, would do the same. She was family and a close friend of his.

She talked. He listened.

"Don't you have your final exam to take?" he said. Izumi pouted cutely, moving her long dark brown hair out of the way.

"I just wanted to wish you luck, Itachi!" she replied, "Promise to behave, won't you? I heard that the police commissioner isn't a push over."

"From where?"

"Oh, you know. Stories!" she replied, winking. Letting go of his arm, she waved goodbye. With a sprint, his distant cousin was off to her finals. With Itachi finally alone, he was left to ponder. He followed the group, hardly paying attention to the noise and people.

"I'm going to split the group into two," Anko, the tourist guide, staid. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets, a sadistic grin spreading over her cherry lips. "Those who are joining the investigators meet with Morino, Ibiki. Just follow the signs to his unit. You can't miss him; scary eyes and scars all over. As for the ones who want action, follow me. I'm sure the chief is running late."

"Now now, Anko. Be nice to me. I just got a little lost is all."

"Really? Where from this time?"

"I'm not so sure, anymore. It's been a while. Anyways, welcome to my lovely abode!" the chief announced. He grinned, his face hidden partially by a cloth mask. Silver hair jutted everywhere, partially covering his face. "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'll be sending you out on errands. I don't care how well you did in the academy or in your exams. Here on out, your grunts. You work for it."

Itachi arched a brow, amused once more. Kakashi seemed to notice, another smile spreading over his lips.

"No good name will get you anywhere. You have a first name and no last. Got it?"

"Yessir!" the crowd rang out. Itachi remained silent. He followed them down the halls till, finally, he was settled into a large classroom.

"Alright. Take a seat. I'll be handing out your duties for the week. Don't get too comfortable. Some of you just might not make it."

Anko snickered, waving him off. She started walking away, whistling to herself. Itachi took his seat, blank eyes looking onward. He was quiet, waiting for his name. Down the list, lower and lower Kakashi went. There were only a few files left to review. As Itachi glanced, he noted three.

"Uchiha, Itachi," Kakashi called. He stood, approaching the male, "I want you to do some patrols around the city. Strictly in the downtown district. Ticket cars, people. All of it."

Itachi smirked.

"My father spoke to you," he remarked, file in hand. Kakashi grinned, lips lifting in the mask.

"He called for a favor. I thought I'd welcome you in."

"Thanks."

File in hand, Itachi left the room. Although he disliked favors, Itachi did appreciate the work his father had set in. He would have a live seat to the mess that would be dinner. Itachi had heard of the spitfire that was Haruno Sakura. He had seen her father and mother enough to know how she would be.

Sasuke didn't stand a chance.

Grabbing the keys to his police vehicle, Itachi made his way outside. His lips were pressed into a smile, eyes glinting with sinister amusement.

What a good day to start a job.

* * *

After showering and prepping herself, Sakura was ready to go. She had decided to discard the business attire and to go for something pleasant. Her dress was sleeveless and rounded a little above the knee. It hugged at her top, flowing right underneath the waist. The dress shimmered light green, accenting her pale skin. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail, bangs framing her face. She wore matching green earrings and studded heels to go with the attire.

Green clutch in hand, Sakura went towards her front door. She glanced at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was in place. Her make-up was simple. Light blush, foundation to even her skin and a hint of lip-gloss. Satisfied, she stepped outside, ready to call for a cab.

In the ride, Sakura gave herself a prep talk. This was going to be the man she was going to marry. She had no choice but to marry him at this point. There was no actual reason to impress him. In fact, he had to make it up to her. Maybe if he didn't get caught, they wouldn't be in this mess.

As she approached the downtown district, her nerves started to sizzle. She was shaking a bit, her lips pressing together in a thin line. She was going to be fine. Everything was going to be perfect.

"Ma'am. We've arrived," the driver spoke. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. She paid her fare and stepped out of the vehicle. Digits smoothed her dress, heart pounding in her chest. She glanced at the large fancy restaurant, her anxiety rising.

Stepping inside, the hostess instantly greeted her. Piano played in the background, the chatter of various diners apparent. Sakura was led to a private table, candle lit and quiet. She ordered a glass of wine to calm her nerves.

Time seemed to tick slowly as she waited. Sakura hated waiting.

Unfortunately, she would have to wait a while. Sasuke was still in his office, ignoring the time. He had taken his time with the last of his documents. But, he hardly seemed to mind.

 _She embarrassed me. Why not I to her?_

Gathering his jacket and items, he started to close his office. Outside stood Karin, ready to leave. She glanced at him, something hopeful in her eyes. He moved away from her and towards the elevator. Karin stood, shocked. All her dreams for the night were flushed down the toilet.

As Sasuke drove towards the restaurant, he glanced at the time. He was at least thirty minutes late. Smirking, he parked, taking another minute to relish in the moment. Later, he would have to buy a ring for that brat.

Might as well enjoy freedom while it lasts.

Not too far away from his car was a police vehicle. Itachi watched, noting the time. He tsked, shaking his head.

"This won't end well for you, dear brother," Itachi remarked. He watched as Sasuke finally got out of the car, locking it after. He made way to the entrance, greeting the hostess. From there, Itachi had no view of the future events. He slumped in his seat, closing his eyes for a moment.

He gave Sasuke five minutes before hell broke loose.

As Sasuke entered the eatery, he was led through most of the tables. Towards the back, he spotted her. With pink hair done neatly, it was easy to notice. Her green dress contrasted against the blacks and reds of the area. Cold eyes narrowed as he observed her. Sakura, on the other hand, turned to look at him.

Finally, he had arrived. She glared in return, lips pressing in a thin line.

He was very late. She was on her fourth glass of wine.

As the hostess approached her, Sakura stood. She had her glass in hand, left foot tapping against the floor. As soon as he was close enough, Sasuke knew he had made an error.

Wine spilled over his expensive suit. Sakura set the glass down, wiping her hands with a napkin. The area grew quiet, watching the two.

Hardly done, Sakura moved forward. Her heel dug into his leather shoe, leaving a large dent. Finally, her fist flew forehead. Small fingers dented his nose, sending him falling back. Blood spurted over him, hands flying to cover the injury.

"Lovely to meet you, jackass," Sakura commented. She huffed, stepping away from him, leaving Sasuke with the mess. "You can drop off my ring in the hospital. I don't want to see you for while."

Flashing a sweet smile, Sakura left. She hummed to herself, stepping out.

Itachi glanced at the feisty girl, intrigued. He sat up, leaning forward in his seat.

That was hardly five minutes.

Chuckling, he got out of his car. He knew just where this was going. Approaching the pink-haired woman, he got a full look. She was small ball of fire, ready to attack.

"Sorry, ma'am," he started, tipping his hat, "But, from what I hear, you're under arrest. Police don't take kindly to assaults. I'm sure he deserved it, however. We Uchihas are rather unique. "

Her eyes widened, lips parting in shock. Itachi spun her around, handcuffs chaining her down. He started to bring her over his car, humming softly to himself. He liked today. Today was a really good day to start work.

* * *

And that's the end of this one. Once again, I am so sorry for such a delay. I promise to keep up and update soon!

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really liked the way it ended.

 _Questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to leave a review!_

Best,

DarthVaderCat


	5. Of Cleanups and Being Civil

Hello everyone!

I live again! Sorry for the week delay. My work schedule has been shifting and it's been rather chaotic. On another note; I will be moving again! By the end of August, I'll love and it'll be some time till I can update. I have to buy new furniture and just adjust to my ever-shifting schedule!

I'm glad everyone enjoyed my last chapter. It all kinda just came to me last moment and I thought it would be perfect. I'm also happy that the chapter came out longer then usual; I'm trying to bump up the length a few pages.

So far, there is no other new information I have to present for this chapter. I feel like I've offered enough regarding the characters so far.

 _Will I be adding more people to the story?_ Possibly! Again, I want to this to be more then just a Sakura/Sasuke comedy. Although it is difficult to give everyone _equal_ part, I am straining to give the main characters of _Naruto_ a few parts in the story.

It doesn't help that my boyfriend keeps asking, " _Will you add _ in, too?"_

Maybe! If you have a favorite character from the series that you want mentioned, let me know! I've done extensive research and try to keep them in character (minus Sasuke and Itachi).

Once more, _questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to leave a review!_

* * *

At around nine in the morning, Haruno Sakura was a free woman again. Her heels had been kicked off a long time ago. She walked down the stairs of the city police station, bare foot and content. Ino trotted along, not a hair out of place. Her boyfriend, however, looked sleepy with his hair askew.

Who paid for her bail?

Sai's wallet still cried from the recent onslaught.

"You owe me, hag," he groaned, his eye twitching. Sakura shrugged, approaching his rusty vehicle.  
"When I become a rich doctor, I'll set you up for surgery. Fix that hideous smile without a problem!" she shot back. Ino snorted, sliding into the front seat. Sakura took her spot in the back, tossing her shoes away.

"Did you break his nose?" Ino asked, glancing at her friend. Sai cursed as he struggled to start the vehicle. Ino hardly seemed to mind at this point. Sakura made a face before her lips twisted into a grin.

"I think I did," she replied, laughing. She leaned against the window, watching the landscape move as they drove. "That's what he gets for coming in late. There I am, all dolled up! And he comes in more then thirty minutes late! I don't want to marry that."

"But you will. The papers are already talking."

Sakura groaned. Ino went into the glove box and pulled out the morning paper. She tossed it over to her. There she was in the title. An awkward photo of her punching him right in the face; she had made such a scene. Sakura winced. She knew her parents would not be happy.

"How fucked am I?" Sakura groaned.

"More then a bit. You slept with the guy. Then you punch him in public. Not the best engagement announcement, ya know?" Ino replied. Sakura scrolled through the story.

 _There._

 _There's my fucking name._

It wasn't that hard to locate her. She had pink hair and worked under a well-respected hospital. Uchiha Sasuke was not one to deal with anyone of low stature. Curse her good family name. Curse their connections. Sakura tossed the paper away; she could already feel a headache come along.

"How long till my phone starts ringing?"

"Oh, I think your parents are waiting for you. You may have called me but they have a way of knowing. They always have from what I can remember."

"Can't escape the hag," Sai said with a snort, "I feel bad for the guy who's gonna marry you."

Sakura sat up and reached for her shoe. Ino grabbed her arm, dragging the shoe out.

"He's driving," she started, "Wait till we reach a light or your house."

"Since when do you play safe?"  
"Since I need my hands to paint a masterpiece for my favorite artist. The last thing I want is some weird accident that will ruin me."

"Or save the world. Your art is so weird," Sakura replied with a snort. Sai shrugged. He tuned the signal, turning left. Sakura leaned into the side of her seat again, closing her eyes. She was so tired. She had spent a long night in jail thanks to Sasuke's brother. She sat up, eyes opening wide.

"Can I just marry his brother instead?" she offered. Ino made a face, turning to look at her friend. Sakura nodded, the idea forming in her head. "I met him yesterday!"

"How?"  
"He…He arrested me," Sakura answered. Ino grinned, arching a brow, "He started working there just yesterday. He was really nice about it, however! Basically kept me in his office instead of a cell. We talked when he wasn't working. I like him better."

"Is he hotter?" Ino asked.

"Much more, yes!" Sakura said, nearly jumping in her seat, "He has this smirk/smile that's so much better then…"  
"Sasuke not doing anything but frowning?" Ino said, finishing her sentence. Sakura nodded, smiling softly. "Too bad you didn't sleep with him, Forehead. You gotta live with your choices."

"So, what am I to do now? I ruined myself before I even started my career. I'm not sure if Tsunade would even want me back as her student."

"I'm sure your parents have an idea," Ino said. Sakura whimpered, covering her face with her hands. Sai pulled up to the front of her home, setting the car in park. Sakura gathered her shoes, slipping on the heels. "They're already here by the looks of it."

Sakura stepped outside, spotting her mother's car. She bit her lower lip, struggling to fix her messy hair. Ino smiled softly, waving goodbye. Sai kicked the car back into drive, pulling out.

"Have fun, Forehead!" she called out. She settled in her seat, rolling the window back up. Ino turned on the radio, bumping up the volume. Sai remained silent for a moment, focusing on the road.

"She owes me big for paying her bail," he grumbled. Ino grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek. One hand pressed against his chest, thumping against his thin shirt.

"Thank you for coming with me, Sai," she said. Her fingers played with the buttons of the V-neck. "I didn't think it would be so expensive but, I'll also pay you back. I promise."

Sai smiled softly. He paused the car once they reached a red light. Tilting his head, he kissed her forehead.

"It's alright. You don't owe me a dime."

Ino giggled innocently. Her fingers started to slide, fingering the drawstring of his pants. He felt his cheeks grow hot. Her hand dove underneath, dipping into his boxers. She hummed softly, her fingers pressing against his warm tip. He looked down, seeing her glossy bright eyes. Sai gulped, keeping his hands on the wheel.

The light turned green; he started to drive again. Ino started to stroke him. She paused, pulling back her hand. Spitting on the tips, she dove again, providing lubrication. He groaned, struggling to focus. He knew that she would be the death of him. He was just hoping it wouldn't be so literal.

Sai nearly swerved left when her hand gliding downwards and right back up. She started to pump the male, humming to the beat of the radio. Sweet Ino who left the apartment in a sweetheart sweater and shorts. Sweet Ino who sat up and moaned in his ear.

"I'll pay you back, baby," Ino said, grinning from ear to ear, "When you get home, I'll really get started!"

Sai moaned once more, licking his dry lips. How he hated the drive back.

* * *

When Sasuke entered the exam room, he expected giggles. Maybe even silence or fear that the Uchiha Sasuke was pissed and injured. But with Tsunade, he received full-blown laughter. The woman held a hand over her toned stomach, bent over, laughing. She shook her head, blond hair moving around. Finally, she settled.

"Well, I can tell she did some work," Tsunade remarked. Sasuke snarled, taking a seat on the examination table. The blood was long gone but his nose was now uneven. Tsunade set his file down, straightening her blouse. Her fingers grazed over his pale face, eyes looking over the injury.

"Can you set it back?" Sasuke grumbled, closing his eyes.

"Of course. It's going to hurt but I'm sure you can handle it. Any other injuries I should know of? Your pride doesn't count," Tsunade said. She grinned, seeing his lips twitch.

"No. She just punched me in the face."

"Did you ask for it? Sakura is not to be violent unless provoked."

"She's a demon," Sasuke retorted. Tsunade arched a brow. Her manicured fingers pressed against his nose. There was a crunching sound; Sasuke gasped. He pulled back, mouth ajar.

"I can see why she punched you," Tsunade said. She took a step back, grabbing his chart. She took a seat at her table, taking notes. "If you want, you can take the day off to heal up. I'm sure your mother wants to discuss the incident with you."

"Its in the news, isn't it?"

"Of course. There's a picture and a video. I'm sure she has an idea in mind. If not, Sakura's father might have a few."

He huffed, sliding off the table.

"I'd rather her take the burnt of it for a while."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She paused in her writing, dropping her pen. Her fingers clenched, cracking in warning.

"My student is not a toy, Sasuke. I may have been your family doctor for years but I owe you _nothing_. You will make amends and ensure that she does not get tarnished. Sakura has worked long and hard to get up here. She's wanted to do this all on her own. The least you can do is help her."

"And why should I?" he replied. Tsunade snorted.

"Really? Are you that much of an idiot that you ask? She's going to be an amazing surgeon. She's sweet and she will be your **wife** soon. You are going to have **children** with her. You might as well be civil."

Sasuke cringed, shaking his head. He reached into his pant's pocket, drawing out a small black box. Placing it on the table, he approached the door.

"Make sure she wears it from now on. I'm sure I'll see her demonic face soon," Sasuke said. He shut the door behind himself, leaving Tsunade to simmer. She grabbed the box, almost ready to toss it. But, she was curious. Opening the box, her eyes bulged.

Inside was a princess cut engagement ring. Diamonds adorned the top, forming into the petals of a rose. In the center was a large diamond, shimmering away. The band itself was covered in matching stone, the inside engraved.

 _To my demon to be…_

Tsunade dropped the ring in the box, tossing it back on her desk. She wanted no part in this. The moment Sakura would see the ring, she would faint. The moment she would see the engraving, he was going to die.

"I don't think he likes his face much," Tsunade stated, chuckling. She shook her head, grabbing a stack of charts that were beginning to pile over her desk. Shizune had some paperwork to do.

* * *

When Sakura entered her apartment, she was expecting chaos. She was expecting her mother at the door, arms crossed under chest. She was even expecting to see her father alongside, a fine brow arched. However, once she entered her home, all she could hear was the chatter of people.

She set her shoes down, head tilting to the side. Sakura ran a hand through her hair, trying to tame the light locks. She huffed, shook her head and decided to man up. Careful steps padded her wooden floors. She made way down the hall and entered her open kitchen. There was her mother, preparing coffee. Her father had taken a seat on a chair by the kitchen island. Beside him was an older woman.

"I take it Ino picked you up, hm?" Mebuki stated, pouring coffee in the other woman's mug. Sakura remained silent, assessing her mother's calm demeanor. "I'm not really surprised at this point."

"You did call it," Kizashi added. The woman next to him chuckled, shaking her head. The woman had long dark hair and matching eyes; not a hair out of place. She wore a simple dark blue sundress with a matching tunic. A diamond and pearl necklace draped over her pale neck. Unlike her parents that showed wrinkles, this woman's skin was rather flawless.

"I knew Sasuke was a bit…particular. But, I had hoped for the best," she said. Taking a sip of her coffee, the woman turned to face Sakura. She set her cup down and stood, offering her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sakura. My name is Mikoto. I am Sasuke's mother."

Sakura froze up. She shook the woman's hand but said nothing else. The pink-haired girl nodded, gulping.

"My, you look so lovely. I'm surprised how much you look like Kizashi."

"And people always said she would be a blond," he mused. His wife smacked him upside the head. "Oh, don't fret. She has your lovely attitude."

"Regardless, it is a pleasure," Mikoto said, chuckling. She took her seat again, holding her mug of coffee. "I understand there are some… _issues_ with my son but, I would like for things to be a bit smoother."

"With all due respect, ma'am-"

"You can call me, Mikoto, dear. I'll be your second mother soon."

"…Mikoto, with all due respect. He was over **thirty** minutes late."

"Well, that calls for a broken nose," Mebuki stated, snickering.

"I broke it? Really?" Sakura replied. She sounded more impressed then concerned. Kizashi shook his head.

"He's fine, by the way," he added, "Tsunade saw him earlier today. His nose is back in place and he's working again. Flawless and whatnot."

"And I understand that he is not the best to handle. His main focus is taking over my husband's business. But, there was a time where he was quite nice. I'm sure he can be still. It's just a matter of warming up to him."

"You have to play nice, Sakura. Or else its your head on a platter, not his," Kizashi added. Sakura sighed softly. She knew. The papers were enough for it.

"Why don't you grab some breakfast and bring it to him, my dear? I'm sure you can discuss it like adults. I'm also sure that he should be at work already," Mikoto said. She smiled softly; it was hard to say no to her. Sakura bit her lower lip. She hated this situation completely. She hated this man already.

"This will be good for you, Sakura. I know this situation is not ideal but you have to make the most of it. I know you're career-orientated. I'm proud of that. You need to just make a good name for yourself; he can help you with that. Right now, what you did wasn't the right step. You need to apologize and make peace," Mebuki stated. Sakura looked at her mother, seeing the concern in her face.

She sighed softly, a hand pressing against her large forehead. She hated it when her parents were right. Overall, she seemed to hate her life quite a bit right now. But, there was nothing she could do. There was no winning this without giving in.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I'll shower and get dressed. I'll pick up some breakfast and meet him in his office."

"Lovely!" Mikoto said, clasping her hands together. Her eyes started to sparkle. She was coming to life, excited to have another woman join her family. "Oh, I already requested a bento from a local area. Quick, hurry dear! Shower and get dressed; I will take you there. This will give us time to bond."

Sakura flushed, surprised. But, she seemed to follow. Mebuki watched on, amused. Her husband snorted, returning to his coffee. The door to the bathroom slammed shut, shower running in a few moments.

"I don't know how you have it in you, Mikoto," Mebuki stated. She was grinning, leaning back against the kitchen counter. The other woman smiled softly, clasping her hands in front of her form.

"I've dealt with so many boys for years now. If Itachi does not want a wife, I will ensure that Sasuke gets one. I'm getting old. I want grandchildren in a few years."

"And our lovely Sakura fell into your lap, it seems."

"More like my son's," she commented. Kizashi chocked on his coffee, nearly dropping his mug. Mikoto laughed, shaking her head. "But, she will be good for him. I was worried that he would settle for someone simple or meek. Sakura seems like she'll be able to compete with him. That's what he needs more then anything."

"Are you worried for him?"

"A bit, but not regarding Sakura. Sasuke changed when he moved to the Sound. His business there made him so _cold_. I could only imagine what he had done to become who he is today."

"Perhaps Sakura will figure that out," Kizashi offered, shrugging.

"If she can bring back my Sasuke again, that would be amazing."

"She's a miracle worker."

"I don't doubt it."

* * *

Today, Sasuke was late to work. Usually, Karin would be surprised. She would toss the office in chaos, worrying about her lover to be. But, that was if she didn't know the situation. To some extent, Karin had a glimpse of his current life. The news was a wonderful resource. For today, it gave her enough information to have a new enemy.

Whoever that pink bitch was, she was going to get hurt.

The office elevator dinged, the doors parting. Karin looked from her computer, spotting Sasuke. He wore a clean suit, smelled divine and his nose was not crooked at all. She smiled softly, flattening her attire. Today she had decided to wear a simple white and black dress. The material was smooth and form fitting, falling right at the knee. She had on another set of dark heels that clipped at the angle. Once more, her hair was just in its usual disarray.

"Good afternoon!" she called, offering a sweet smile. Sasuke grunted, walking right into his office. He slammed the door; she winced. Karin sat back down in her seat, adjusting her phone headset. She hummed softly to herself, relaxing in her seat.

The phone rang; she answered.

"Thank you for calling Uchiha Sasuke's Office. This is Karin, how can I help you?" she asked.

"This is Uchiha Naori from Uchiha Fugaku's office! I am calling on behalf of a request from the owner company himself!" she started, giggling. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Alright. How can I help you?"

"He requests that you permit a visitor into his office today. Actually, at any time she decides to visit."

 _She?_

"And can I have her name, please?" Karin asked, arching a brow.

"Of course! Her name is Haruno, Sakura. She should be stopping by later today to have brunch with Sasuke."

There was another giggle. Karin felt her hands clench, rage boiling in her belly. That name was familiar. Then, it all came together. She remembered the news and the paper. Her name was so damn obvious.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Karin asked. Her fingers started to click on the desk, ready to hammer down.

"Nope! That's it. Thank you!" Naori replied. The line died with a click. Karin sat there, her eyes wide, fingers trembling. That was the woman who had punched Sasuke. This woman had the rights to see him at _any_ time. She was given the rights from his father. Surely Sasuke would not be okay with this. Karin threw her headset on the table, slamming her hands on the desk. She stood from her table, glaring at his door. He had to have some answers for her.

She came with him from the Sound. She left behind almost everything (though there really wasn't anything left) for him. Karin worked night and day for this man.

Is this how he repaid her patience? Her kindness? Her love?

Her face grew red in anger. Karin shoved her chair back, ready to approach his door. She was going to demand answers. She deserved that at least.

The elevator dinged, distracting her. Karin quickly composed herself. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out, calming her nerves. Karin slid off her glasses for a moment.

"Excuse me?" the voice said. She opened her eyes, sliding on her glasses. In front of her was the same damn woman. Sakura stood, confused and a bit worried.

She was beautiful, Karin observed.

She was also stealing the love of her life.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked. She set aside the two bentos on the desk, leaning forward. "Your face is a bit red; you look a bit stressed." Her elegant fingers reached forward, trying to press against Karin's forehead. Karin moved away, shaking her head. "I won't hurt you. I work at Konoha hospital; I am a trained medic."

Of course she was.

 _Only the best for Sasuke!_

"I'm fine," Karin finally said. She sighed softly, shaking her head. "I already received the call from Fugaku's receptionist. You have permission to visit Sasuke anytime you'd like. His office is just down the hall; go ahead."

Sakura nodded, taking the bento boxes again. She waved goodbye at the woman before walking onward. Karin stayed still, glancing at her heels. The tears threatened to fall but she refused. No, at home she could cry. At home she could pig out and comfort herself as much as possible. Her shoulders trembled; she breathed in and out frantically.

Karin refused to cry. Not just yet.

* * *

Sakura thought about knocking on his door. She contemplated many things. Sakura thought she should have just slammed his door open and marched in. She could have been polite with the guy. But, he was also an asshole.

Yet his mother was such a sweetheart. She had her own name to save.

Tucking stray pink hairs behind her ears, Sakura knocked on the door, tucking the bento boxes under her arm.

"Come in," Sasuke answered. She paused, taking a moment to inhale. Her fingers twisted the knob and she stepped in, heels clicking on the floor. Sasuke didn't look up from his paperwork. She studied his form. He was dressed in his usual designer suit, chicken-butt hair properly styled. He was handsome, well built and totally an asshole.

She was going to marry this man.

Sakura sighed softly, catching his attention. He looked up, dark eyes narrowing as he spotted her. She offered a light non-threatening smile.

"Relax," she started, "Your mother came to see me this morning. I brought over brunch."

"How did Karin let you through?"

"I received permission from your father, actually," she replied. She took a seat by his desk, dragging it forward. Sakura set the bento boxes in front of her. "They both feel that we should play civil for this…relationship."

Sasuke snorted. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Regardless, I'm here to try and make peace. I'm sure you're busy and didn't get a chance to eat. So, take a few minutes away from work and have some food. Enjoy it while it's hot."

He regarded Sakura for a moment. Her hair was down, cascading past her shoulders, pausing above the elbows. She wore no makeup, hair parted evenly to reveal a rather large forehead. She wore a sleeveless green/blue layered sheer dress. The top bunched at the waist, flaring into layered flower petals for the skirt, pausing a few inches above the knee. She added strappy white open-toe heels to match.

If he weren't Sasuke, he would have called her cute. Pretty, even. But, he was Sasuke; he was an asshole at heart. Instead, he reached for his layered bento box, unclasping the sides.

Sasuke was surprised a rather meticulous and delicious meal beside him. Grilled tomatoes that were marinated with soy sauce and mitsuba (Japanese parsley) coated the first layer of his brunch. The bottom was simple but filling enough; rice, salmon and green vegetables neatly layered side by side. He looked over at Sakura's meal, arching a brow. She had set aside the first layer, coated with dangos and soba cookies. The second layer had a few small maple syrup and okara (soy pulp) pancakes and a few rolled spinach and cheese omelets. She balanced the bento on her lap with one hand, the other holding her chopsticks.

With a hum, she dug in, hardly waiting for him. Sasuke shrugged, pulling his meal forward. He took the chopsticks and started to eat, feeling his hunger finally sated.

"Your mother said you have a love for tomatoes," Sakura commented. She paused in her meal, chopsticks in the box. "Did you know that too many tomatoes can change the color of your skin?"

"All lies," Sasuke replied, waving her off. He layered his rice and tomato slices together and swallowed the piece whole. She arched a brow, leaning in her seat. "Shouldn't you be worried about your figure? All those sweets will make you fat."

Sakura felt a nerve twitch in her brow. She made a face, containing herself.

"My metabolism is fast enough, thank you," she responded, clenching her teeth.

"I refuse to have a fat wife," he said simply. He looked at her, waiting for a response. There was a snap before her chopsticks settled on the floor. Sakura set the bento on his table, grabbing the other. Delicate fingers grabbed multiple sweets, stuffing them in her mouth.

"Well, suck it," she responded. The inside of a dango smudged the side of her lip. She frowned, narrowing her eyes. "I hope it hurt when Tsunade set your nose back."

Sasuke arched a brow.

"What happened to being civil?"

"I think that was thrown out the window when you called me fat."

"I didn't call you fat."

Sakura stood, setting the sweet tray down. She wiped her face, cleaning any remains. She reached, grabbing his food. Flipping the meal over, she left a mess over his table.

"Asshole," she called, turning, walking towards the door.

"Demon!" he called back. Sakura paused, biting her lower lip. She paused at the door, fingers denting the knob. She turned, glaring at the male. Sakura reproached him, a finger raised.

"What did you call me?"

"Don't tell me you're going deaf, too? How old are you?" Sasuke replied, eyes glinting with amusement. Sakura's mouth parted but no words escaped. Her hand slammed on the table; she leaned in.

"Listen here, fucko," she started, "I was at least trying to be nice. How dare you call me a demon?"

"What? Was that supposed to be a secret? You're in for a rude surprise!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke looked down at her hand. His eyes narrowed.

"Where's your ring?"

"What ring?"

He groaned, leaning back.

"Your mentor has your engagement ring," he muttered. Sakura leaned back, head tilting in confusion. Sasuke looked over at the woman. "What? You think I'm not going to marry you?"

Standing, he moved in close, leaning against his large desk.

"It's been out in the world enough that I've apparently chosen some woman to marry. I have my parents breathing down my neck to give them grandchildren because my stupid brother refuses. You might as well be pregnant with my child. Consider yourself lucky; you won a rather comfortable life!"

She wanted to slap him. She wanted to break his nose again. Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling her other hand back, forming it into a fist. Sasuke retaliated, grabbing her dress. He tugged; the material made a ripping noise. Sakura gasped, glancing down at the layered fabric.

"You didn't," she muttered. He could see the pale skin and nude bra underneath as the extra layer dripped to her waist. "Uchiha…"

"You'll have that name eventually," he muttered. As she moved her fist to punch him again, Sasuke grabbed at her small hand. She tried to pull back but he refused to let go. "We can play civil, Sakura. We can be seen out in the public as man and fiancé. Beyond that, you are a smudge in my work. You hold me back from what I plan to achieve."

"As if you're helping me either!"

"Your name will prosper thanks to me," he replied, smug.

"I can get there on my own!"

"Well, you opened your legs much too quickly."

She gaped at him. She let go of his collar, aiming to slap him this time. He grabbed her hand. Twisting and turning, Sakura found herself pulled forward, sprawled on the large desk. Their meals had fallen, staining the floor. He leaned down, his face close to hers.

"I refuse to be bruised again," Sasuke warned, arching a perfect brow. He looked over her face, seeing the anger in her cheeks. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she struggled to calm herself.

"Now then, I think it's time you go," he added, "I have work to do. I have staff that need to clean this mess you made."

With a final touch, he tilted his head, nose brushing against her neck. Sakura jolted, trying to move away. He tsked, teeth scraping her neck. It was a few moments but soon, he pulled back, letting go of her completely. Sakura wouldn't have denied that there was some spark, something that made her face flush completely. Sasuke wouldn't have denied that he felt somewhat warm.

"I'm sure photographers will be looking for you now, Haruno Sakura," he noted. Sakura sat up, fingers brushing against the growing bruise on her neck. "They'll see you leave my building, dressed like that with a love bite…We're a loving couple already."

Sakura snapped out of her daze, taking a few steps back. She huffed, hands clenching. Turning on her heel, she bolted from his office, leaving Sasuke with a mess. Karin entered soon after, confused but also upset. She took one look at the mess and put everything together.

"Do…Should I grab someone to clean this up?" she asked, her voice small. She gulped back her tears. Sasuke stood, adjusting his ruffled clothing.

"Yes, you may," he said. He walked towards his door, grabbing the dented knob. He smirked, amused, "We just got carried away is all…"

* * *

Her trip to Tsunade was not quiet. True to his word, Sakura spotted photographers waiting for her. She flagged down a cab quickly and climbed in, refusing to face them. She rushed to the hospital and ran into her mentor's office, slamming the door behind herself. Tsunade looked away from her computer, glancing at her appearance.

"I didn't think Sasuke had it in him," she commented, clearly surprised.

"He ripped my dress on purpose. All of this was just for the public," Sakura stated. There was a shake in her voice. She sat down on a free chair, hands covering her face. "Tsunade, I don't know what to do."

"Marry him," she replied simply. Sakura looked up, confused, "I'm sure you've heard it from everyone. But, you've sunk in so deep there's nothing no one can do. People 'know' of you two. You share the same name or even the same bed, but you'll have your life. He'll have his."

"But, what if I'm pregnant?" she replied. Tears started to form.

"That, I'm not sure. That'll be reached when you get there. For now, take each day." Tsunade paused, reaching over for a small box. "Sasuke left this for you. You have to wear it now."

Sakura grabbed the box, opening it. Inside was a gorgeous ring that seemed to fit her finger perfectly. She sniffled, biting her lower lip.

"Is my life over?" she asked. Tsunade chuckled, pulling her into an embrace.

"It's just begun, Sakura."

* * *

"How come you never mentioned your fiancé to me?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"An explanation! I spend a few days away from life so I can settle in with my wife-to-be. Then, BAM, my dickwad of a friend is getting married."

Naruto continued to pace in Sasuke's office, hands in his pockets. He looked rather troubled.  
"Though, I give the girl props. From what I've heard, she doesn't look like she takes any shit from you. You need that," he said, grinning. Sasuke glared at his friend.

"What are you doing here? I have a lot of work to do."

"Pfft. The news already discussed it. You need a new office. Sex in here, really? I didn't know you were that kinky, Sasuke."

Sasuke flushed, glancing at his desk.

"That is none of your business, idiot."

"It kinda is. I have yet to meet the girl. Why don't we go on a double date tonight? Hinata has been so busy moving that she hasn't had much time for anything else. You like Hinata, too."

"That's because she's quiet and respectful."

"Hinata? She's beyond adorable. I can't wait to marry her!" Naruto said, settling in a nearby seat. He sighed in content, closing his eyes. "We're getting so close to the wedding. I wish my parents were here but, at least yours will attend."

Sasuke huffed, glancing at his computer. Naruto had lost his parents by elementary school. Him and Sasuke had been such good friends that Mikoto took it upon herself to take him in. Mikoto and Kushina (Naruto's mother) had been the best of friends for many years; it was the least Mikoto could do. When Naruto was old enough, Fugaku had gotten him a job with the company.

He worked with clients really well; he was loveable.

He sucked at everything else.

Along the road, he had met Hinata. From then on, his world seemed to brighten. It did help that Hinata resigned as the heir of Hyuga Corp. She was free and able to pursue what she wanted. So, Hinata settled into teaching. Currently, she was employed with Konoha Elementary, working with first-graders.

As Sasuke thought the details through, he saw how happy Naruto seemed to be. The mere mentioning of Hinata always seemed to brighten the blond. And now, as their wedding day approached…

Everything seemed to pick up for him.

Sasuke made a face. These emotions were unnecessary for him. Yet, he did feel jealousy for his friend. Everything was always simple with Naruto. Everything slid into place for him.

"How about it, Sasuke? It'll be somewhere in the city so you won't be so far away from work. Hinata can pick some place nice and quiet so photographers won't crawl all over. I can meet your fiancé and she can come to our wedding."

Sasuke sighed.

"If she's not busy tonight, fine."

With a grin and laugh, Naruto left the office. Sasuke sat there, rather quiet. He realized the issue almost quickly.

He did not have Sakura's contact information. Dialing for Karin, he waited for a response.

"Yes, sir?" Karin said, her voice lacking its usual cheer. Sasuke ignored it.

"Get Senju Tsunade on the line immediately," he responded.

"Yes."

There was a pause and a click. The phone started to ring; it was a few seconds till the line was picked up.

"Konoha Medical. Shizune speaking!"

"I need to speak to Tsunade. This is Uchiha Sasuke."

There was a pause. Shizune inhaled sharply and mumbled a few words.

"Just a moment," she replied. He was set on hold.

One minute…

Then two…

"Tsunade speaking. What do you want?" she replied.

"I lack my fiancé's contact information. I would like to invite her to dinner with myself and a few friends of mine."

Tsunade paused. There were more jumbled words.

"Fine. She will be at your office in a few hours."

The line clicked, ending the call. Sasuke sighed softly, sagging in his seat. Great, he would have to see her so soon again. Granted, he would have to eventually see her on a daily basis.

Sasuke groaned. He glanced at his computer, looking at the unfinished work. His lips twisted into a usual frown. He had to focus on his work. He just had a few more hours till his life would once more be twisted. There would be Naruto.

Sakura would be there, too.

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. He had a feeling that the both of them would cause trouble.

He didn't want another broken nose tonight. He had enough of those as is. Silently, he hoped that Hinata would, somehow, be his savior.

* * *

Well, that's the end of it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really like where the characters are going (and I hope you do, too!).

As for my next update, it might be a bit longer depending on my move in date. I also will be moving in without a desk and really _really_ _really_ need one to continue. Hopefully, what I have here will suffice for now.

If you have any questions, please let me know!

 _Questions, Comments or Concerns? Please let me know! Please feel free to leave a review!_

Best,  
DarthVaderCat


	6. Of Kisses and Bathroom Tiles

Hello everyone!

Once again, I am alive and very sorry for the delay. Since my last chapter, I have just been insanely busy. Not only with work but my personal life. I work full time and am on call when I'm not working.

 _ **On a plus side, I recently got engaged!**_

So, I've just been over the moon. Basically, I've been over the place. I did start typing this originally in December. During that time, I was dealing with health issues. At first, doctors thought it was tendonitis but the symptoms continued to get worse. Come January, **I was diagnosed with Lumbar Radiculopathy** (It had pinched the sciatic nerve for my whole left leg, right down to my toes. ). It had escalated to the point where the herniated disc prevented me from even _sitting_. I had to go through medical leave with work and various medications/physical therapies. After a while, my back (and my left leg, which was completely effected by the disc) gave out and I needed an epidural steroid injection. Even after so much treatment, my big toe (and some of my little ones) are still numb. So, I did want to update this but physically, I was just unable. I am still on medical leave and it will be some time till I fully recover. However, now that I am able to sit (for some time), I thought I would give this a try again.

I knew that it was only a matter of time before I would return. I have tried to start typing a new chapter a few times but never found the right way to begin.

I've noticed one thing as I did reread my work. I've focused on Sakura quite a bit. I've shown how she feels, how her friends feel. With Sasuke, there hasn't been much. Sure, we know his brother loves the attention. We know his mom just wants him to be more human. So, I just want to give him some love for this chapter. I want him to be featured a bit more.

I also welcome all reviews! Please, do not hesitate to send the love or hate. This helps better my work.

Onwards we go!

* * *

His past experience told him not to be late. He learned from his last romp with Sakura that being a few minutes behind did not make her happy. Sasuke, unfortunately, learned she had quite a hook too. He suspected it had something to do with her tough mother. Sasuke cringed at the memory. Her mother, Mebuki, was a calm but terrifying demon.

 _I like to associate all terrible women as demons. I'm sure they'll appreciate the honesty when it sticks._

Granted, her father was the one ready to throw the first punch. If it wasn't for Mebuki tugging on the man's leash, Sasuke was sure he would have had a black eye. For now, he had to settle with the light bruising on his nose.

 _And the not so light bruising on his ego!_

So, what was lovely Sasuke going to do now? He was going to take a short trip home, shower, and change, and get ready for the double date. He was going to meet with his demon fiancé at the door of his company and take her out. There would be pictures. He would look happy and so would she. This could clear up any scandal and they could start from scratch.

 _I am the face of this company! I refuse to ruin everything I've worked so hard for._

He left his office without a word, walking past Karin. She refused to look up from her desk. She refused to see the man she loved walk away. After today, Karin did not want to even enter his office. Whatever sadness she held had bubbled over to rage. She hated this woman who stepped into her would-be role. She hated Sasuke for ignoring her. Scrolling through the latest tabloid, Karin couldn't help but make a face.

"Of course she'll be in the news again," Karin huffed. Sakura's photograph was already sprawled on the front page. She was seen running out of the building, disheveled and colored. Her cheeks were rosy, dress torn and there was a love bite on her neck. It was clear that something had occurred in his office.

 _Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura: Hottest new couple on the block. Close friend tells all!_

Karin huffed. As she scrolled through, she saw no important information. From what she gathered, that 'close' friend was some phony. Closing the tab, she dabbled back into work. It would only be a few more hours till she could go home.

Downstairs in the building garage, Sasuke settled in his car. He tossed his briefcase in the back of the car and started the engine. Picking up speed as he left work, Sasuke made his way home. He drove in front of his condo building, leaving the keys with the front door clerk. Without a word, Sasuke stepped into the open elevator, hitting the top floor.

Upstairs, he discarded his clothing in the bedroom, hopping in the shower. Warm water hit his back as he stood in the bathroom, taking a moment to think. He was sure that Naruto had seen the news again. He was sure that the runt would have questions left and right.

While washing his hair, Sasuke took another moment. Perhaps he could reason with Sakura. He couldn't offer her money or an advance in work. It seemed like she was all set in that department. He was sure, if he had offered, she would screech and attempt to punch him again.

She had offered to be civil. He had fucked it up. Oh boy had he fucked it up. He was very sure that she didn't want to be anywhere close to him. With a growl, his fist slammed into the tile wall. He was not going to ruin his image over this!

With a growl, he turned off the shower and stepped out, yanking the towel off the nearby rack. Dried up from head to toe, Sasuke dressed in something a bit more casual. He opted for a dark blue dress shirt, leaving the top buttons undone. Black slacks and matching shoes covered the rest of him. His hair was still damp but he knew it would be back to its spikey self soon.

He glanced at the clock in his room, noting he had a few minutes to spare. Unfortunately, there was nothing for him to do. If he dipped into his work, he'd be late. Sasuke shuddered at the thought. The last thing he wanted was another scene. Scratching his wet head, Sasuke took that extra mind to ponder. Sure, he couldn't bargain with Sakura. He couldn't offer her the world; she proved she was independent enough. Thinking of it, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. This was the type of woman he liked.

The more Sasuke pondered about it, the more he found himself somewhat attracted to the wench. Granted, he still hated dealing with her. The thought of her was enough. The more he remembered his times with Sakura, the more he started to scowl. Fine, he couldn't bribe the girl. Perhaps he could charm her.

 _Work her like some client perhaps? Pah. I can't just be cold and calculating._

But the thought lingered. What if he just pretended to be nice to her? What if he pretended to reason with this demon? Maybe the marriage could be easier. Maybe they could even be civil enough. As Sasuke tucked his wallet and phone into his slack's pocket, he left his home. He took his car keys from the clerk again and went into his car again. Keeping an eye out on the clock, Sasuke parked outside his company. Glancing at his phone, Sasuke saw a message from Naruto.

 _I'm guessing that tonight is still going on. Here's the address of the place. Traditional Japanese just like you like it. Our caterer and Hinata's friend Choji owns the place. He promised to keep things quiet. Saw your girl on the news; keep it in your pants!_

Sasuke shook his head, leaning back in his seat. He still had a few more minutes to spare. Cold eyes glanced ahead, taking note of his own reflection. Pale and flawless skin, dark and cold eyes; he was still Uchiha Sasuke. He needed some warmth for Sakura. With another shudder, Sasuke closed his eyes. His hands tightened over the wheel of the car. For the sake of his future, he had to be _**nice.**_

 _Treat her like a client. Remember how you used to be before Orochimaru trained you? That's the best way. Be naïve, be nice. Don't fuck this up._

Life was never easy for Sasuke. He should have learned this by now.

* * *

Tsunade had let Sakura linger around the labs for a few hours. The poor girl had thrown out her dress and even the heels. Thankfully, there were plenty of scrubs and lab coats lying around for her to use. She had even paired the attire with crocs, something Tsunade knew Sakura would never dare wear. Tsunade knew that Sakura wanted to avoid anything but the medical center. This wasn't one of those days where she just wanted to learn. This was a day where Sakura just wanted to disappear from the outside world. Tsunade snorted, tucking away stray blond hairs.

 _Time for her to face the music._

She had waited an hour after Sasuke had called. She figured that would give enough time for Sakura to relax. The last thing she wanted to do was to make the girl cry. The short time that Tsunade had spent with the girl was enough for them to bond. Granted, Tsunade knew her when Sakura was just a child. She had worked with Mebuki before. Hell, she had even worked with Kizashi from time to time when it came to detective work. In those few glimpses she worked with the Haruno family, she had seen Sakura; she had seen the potential for greatness.

Rising from her desk, Tsunade stepped out of her office. The lab lights were on but dim. Sakura was the last student, hunched over her notes. Her hair was pulled back, fingers covered in sterile gloves.

"That's enough for today," Tsunade said, startling Sakura. She yelped, facing her mentor with wide eyes. "Your lover boy called. He's taking you out to dinner with some of his friends."

"No thanks," Sakura grumbled, scribbling away. Tsunade arched a brow.

"I can ban you from here, ya know?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. No more case files for you to look over. I'll make you a nurse for a month."

Sakura whimpered, setting down her pen. Moving away from her notes, she started to slide off her gloves. Tsunade offered her a soft smile. As the gloves came off, Tsunade spotted the engagement ring perched over her finger.

"You should go home and get ready. Meet him at his corporate building."

"How bad are his friends?" Sakura asked, sliding off her lab coat. She settled it over the chair. With nimble fingers, she started to clean up the table.

"If I'm guessing correctly, you'll be Naruto, his best friend. He's a loud mouth brat that knows his way with people. You'll like him, I think. He's annoying but he worms his way in and stays there."

"I'm guessing you've met him before?"

"Just like you, I knew his mother before she passed away. He was a sweet kid. Sasuke's family took him in after. Since then, I've seen him from time to time. One of the few patients meant to see me only."

"Because he's linked to the Uchiha family?" Sakura asked, arching a brow. Tsunade chuckled.

"But of course. They only want the best. The Uchiha and Hyuga families are my patients only. They call and I will see them immediately."

"All the while Shizune handles the paperwork," Sakura remarked.

"Shizune knew what her job would be before she accepted it. She may not always like it but that's something she's come to accept," Tsunade replied. She paused, the small smile on her face disappearing. "Now, no more distractions. Head home, clean up and go see him."

Sakura sighed softly, her shoulders hunching over.

"I really don't want this."

"I know, Sakura. But, there's no going back here. Go on now, I'll clean up the rest."

With a nod, Sakura turned, leaving the room. She lingered along the halls for a while, taking her sweet time with grabbing her bag. Last time, Sasuke was late. Surely, after everything he had put her through, he wouldn't mind the same treatment?

Sakura pondered the idea. It felt tempting. Then again, she was also meeting his friends. The last thing she wanted to do was make a bad first impression. Squaring her shoulders, she left the building, grabbing a nearby cab.

At home, the scrubs and crocs were disposed on the bedroom floor. She showered and dressed. She pondered on what to wear. The last thing Sakura wanted was another soiled dress. She scowled, hands tugging at the hangers. Finally, she opted for a straight-leg white pant. She slid on a dark red lace top, adjusting the bell sleeves. Make-up was light and natural, shoes simple white pumps. Stuffing her matching white clutch with the essentials (lip gloss, her wallet and I.D along with her phone), Sakura paused at the door. Her fingers grazed over her sides, pausing at her flat belly.

Sakura gulped, biting her lower lip. There was a sudden feeling of nausea. The pit of her stomach garbled in response. She took a deep breath, calming herself. Now was not the time to panic. She was going to make it through the night smoothly. Sakura was going to meet this Naruto, make a good impression and then scramble home.

Maybe later she would have another good cry. Her green eyes drifted over the engagement ring. Oh yes, a good cry indeed.

Leaving her home, Sakura called another cab and made way to the Uchiha building. She looked outside but everything felt rather blurry. As Sakura looked onward, she could feel the tears start to prickle. Her body turned rigid. She struggled to not blink; her make-up would not be ruined tonight. She knew she was thinking of her past events with Sasuke. Her fingers graced over her bruised neck, fingering the marking he had left on her pale skin. She felt soiled, ruined underneath the skin.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura refused to cry. She blinked rapidly, gulping away the tears. When the driver pulled up to the building, Sakura paid and stepped out. She glanced around, noting a car a few steps away. With the streetlights, she could easily spot the signature chicken butt hair. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Sakura approached the vehicle, tapping her knuckles on the window.

Sasuke glanced over, unlocking the door. She slid in the front seat, buckling herself in. The steady hum of the engine poured over, leaving an awkward silence. Sasuke looked ahead for a moment, ready to tuck the car into drive. He quickly remembered his need to charm his fiancé. Sucking in air, he tilted his head, facing the girl.

Sakura was looking at him, bright emerald eyes shinning with tears. Her lips were set in a thin line, hands tucked neatly at her lap. She looked beautiful, upset and most of all, crackling. For the first time since he had started his career, Sasuke was speechless. He watched onward as the tears continued to freely fall, listening to the dull thud of her shattering heart.

* * *

"I know you! I've seen you before!"

"Oh! You're Hinata's fiancé!" Sakura replied back. Behind Naruto stood Hinata, cheeks light pink. The moment she spotted her friend, however, Hinata instantly approached. She remembered Naruto mentioning Sasuke's fiancé. Her parting from the Hyuga Corporation left her outside of the social circle. Any news about Sasuke was tossed aside. She was more focused on her students and upcoming wedding.

"Eh? You know Hinata?" Naruto asked, a stray finger scratching his cheek. He eyed Sakura from head to toe, eyebrows narrowing. The tall male turned to his lover. "Hinata, who is she?"

"Sakura and I know each other from a few friends. She knows Tenten and Ino, darling," Hinata answered, offering a sweet smile. Sakura felt herself flutter as she approached her friend. Hinata opened her arms for a hug.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't see all of you for the last meet-up," Sakura started, "With my parents coming in and how things are, everything was so chaotic."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. We're planning of meeting up in a few days for dinner. That'll be the perfect time to catch up."

Sakura nodded, keeping close to her lavender-haired friend. Sasuke seemed to linger in the background, silent with his hands in his pockets. Everything that had transpired in the car was ignored. He let her cry and drove to the restaurant. After a few sniffles, Sakura used sun visor mirror to fix herself. Though her eyes were still somewhat red, she managed to uphold her appearance. As Sasuke followed them down the hall, Hinata glanced back. The look in her pale eyes was enough; she knew something was wrong.

His lips pressed into a thin line.

"So, where did you guys meet?" Naruto asked. Sakura paused, taking her seat. The hostess had them tucked in the back, hidden behind the décor.

"Well…"

"Our parents knew each other," Sasuke answered, voice smooth, "Sakura is an aspiring surgeon, working with Tsunade. Mother thought it would be a great fit since her pairings with Itachi didn't seem to carry. Now, here we are."

"Really? How long ago did she introduce you? I would think she would mention something to me."

"You were busy, Naruto. Not only with clients," Sasuke retorted.

"Apparently, so were you. Not a single peep! I had to hear it from the news," Naruto huffed, crossing his shoulders over his chest. Hinata giggled, patting his shoulder, "We're brothers, aren't we?"

"Not by blood, thankfully."

"We're hear to have dinner, sweetheart. No need to pick a fight," Hinata said. Naruto made a face, huffing his lips. He settled comfortably in his chair, fingers tapping against the table. Sakura glanced around, avoiding contact with the table.

"Choji recently started his catering company. He also took over this restaurant," Hinata started, trying to grasp some conversation. Sakura turned her attention to her friend.

"Really? I hadn't heard from him since high school! He used to hang around with Shika and Ino a lot! Always eating nonstop," Sakura replied. She smiled softly, "I'm glad, though. I seem to be meeting old friends from time to time."

"Oh? Anyone else?" Hinata asked, "Ino has mentioned a few that seem to come and go in Konoha."

"To be honest, it was at the engagement party. I spotted Kiba a few times."

"Bah! Dogbreath even tried to come in with his puppy!"

"He did bring him in, Naruto. I had asked in advance," Hinata stated, "Akamaru is such a nice dog! Kiba had even offered a puppy from his most recent litter as an engagement gift. I've been really considering it."

"No no no," Naruto argued, "I don't want any dogs from him!"

"Well, he's the person to go to," Sakura added, "His mother owned a kennel. As far as I know, he works with rescues daily. They don't really breed. More or less, they provide for dogs found out on the streets of Konoha."

"You sound rather close," Sasuke remarked, arching a brow. Sakura turned her head, fingers clenching on her lap. She parted her lips to reply but the hostess entered once more. A burly brown-haired male followed behind her, his hair tucked back. He grinned, wiping his hands over his white apron.

"I'm glad you could make it!" he said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Naruto and Hinata. It's also nice to meet the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Hopefully, you remember me, Sakura."

"You really haven't changed!" Sakura remarked. She slowly stood, shaking hands with the male, "All those years from high school. Please don't tell me you still munch on chips! Those are terrible for you."

"Not when they're made from scratch," he replied with a wink. He tucked his hands in his pockets quickly, pulling out a wrapped sweet. "No more chips at the moment. My wife keeps them out of the house and away from my hands. When I can, I sneak some of these for myself and my daughter."

"Daughter? Oh, what's her name? How old is she?" Hinata asked, turning her seat. Sakura settled back in hers, making room for Choji at the table.

"Chocho? She's going to be six soon. I think you've met my wife before, Sakura. Do you remember Karui from senior year? She was the transfer from the Sand."

"I think so," Sakura answered, tapping a finger against her lips, "Tall, red-haired? I think she talked-back to most of our professors."

"Sounds like her," Choji replied, grinning, "She's still the same. She actually works with Gaara at Kazekage Corp. She's currently traveling back and forth between here and the Sand. They're planning to bring some art into Konoha and she's in charge."

"Oh! Ino mentioned that over the phone," Hinata noted, "Her boyfriend Sai actually got a job as one of the producing artists! He's leaving on a trip in about a week or so."

"Pig didn't mention a word about it to me!"

"She just found out from him today," Hinata replied, smiling softly, "I think she was planning on telling you tomorrow when she sees you at the lab."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure. She always has some gossip to drabble about."

"I can hear her from my kitchen sometimes," Choji joked. Naruto snorted, grinning.

"I can hear her when I travel. That woman has some mouth on her. I don't know how you're friends with her, Hinata."

"She's actually very sweet," Sakura answered, "I've known Ino since we were kids. I was always bullied and she stood up for me till I could hold my own. I know during high school she was more interested in men then work but now she has herself in order. She works with me at the lab sometimes. She's going to be a nurse at the hospital."

"Not taking over the flower shop? Really?"

"They're always going to be busy," Sakura remarked, "Her family settled shop right next door to the hospital; smart move on them. I think her father wants to hold onto it as much as possible. Maybe when she has a kid or two, they'll take over."

"I can't imagine Ino as a parent," Choji remarked, shaking his head, "Then again, I haven't seen her in a while."

"We should do a high school reunion of sorts," Sakura suggested, hands clasping together, "I'm sure plenty will be attending Hinata's wedding! We can try and do something beforehand!"

"That actually doesn't sound so bad," Hinata added, nodding, "I can get in touch with everyone on my list. Let's work with Ino and see who we can invite."

As the three continued to talk on (with Naruto chipping in), Sasuke watched. Sakura seemed to instantly light up. Perhaps it was Hinata who offered her companionship. That woman helped Sakura for the night. In the car, she was so miserable. Here, however, she seemed to shine. His eyes narrowed as he watched her interact with Choji. She seemed to interact with Naruto more then him. After a while, he cleared his throat, stopping the conversation.

"I think it's about time we order," he stated, eyes glassing over Sakura. She seemed to freeze, straightening in her seat. Hinata seemed to notice almost instantly, her eyes narrowing. "Sadly, after this dinner, I have to return home for work."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"When don't you?" he remarked. Choji shook his head, standing.

"Don't worry about the meal or menu. I'll prep you everything from scratch. Just enjoy everything that comes from my kitchen! Once again, it was a pleasure seeing you all again. I'll be waiting for that reunion invite."

Hinata nodded, waving goodbye as Choji walked away. She fingered the tablecloth of the table, glancing over at her fiancé.

"Well, do you have plans for the wedding just yet?" she asked. A waiter stepped in, depositing drinks around the table. He left an open bottle of champagne for them to share. Sakura quickly gulped her flute down, the alcohol warming her cheeks almost instantly.

"Not at all," she remarked, looking at her lap, "I wouldn't even know where to begin. With work being so chaotic, I'm not sure when I'll have the time."

"That won't be an issue," Sasuke remarked. He adjusted his shirt, one hand draping behind Sakura's chair. She felt his fingers on her shoulder; her cheeks flared in response. "My mother is going through the plans as we speak. She knows of a few planners as well. I'm sure she will be calling you soon in regard to the preparations."

"All business but no warmth. How does Sakura handle it?" Naruto remarked, rolling his eyes. Sakura glanced at her empty plate, unsure on how to answer.

"The same way that Hinata deals with you being an idiot," Sasuke said. He finished his flute of champagne, setting it down. Almost instantly, the waiter returned, refilling his and Sakura's glass. Sakura thanked the male, ready to gulp down the glass.

"At least I'm loveable. I'm not some dead fish."

"I see how we're going to enjoy the night," Sasuke noted. He beckoned the waiter over, ordering a stronger beverage. Before he left, Sakura flagged him down.

"I'll have what he's having," she said. Although the champagne brought color, she knew she needed something stronger for the night. Sasuke arched a brow, shaking his head.

"No, she will not," he stated. The waiter flashed a nervous smile, glancing back and forth between the two. Sakura pressed her lips into a frown.

"I think I'm free to drink if I'd like."

"Not at the moment you are," Sasuke said, "Two glasses of champagne was enough for the night. Or are you forgetting something important?" Sakura parted her lips to reply. Sasuke leaned forward, his face a few inches from her own. The words came out quickly, his previous thoughts of being polite thrown away. "You may be with my child. I will not father a child with birth defects."

Hinata made a face, anger surging forward. Naruto was first to notice his lover's change. Her fist hit the table, gaining the attention of the other couple. Hinata stood, her chair screeching along the floor.

"Sakura, let's go to the bathroom. I'm going to need a moment," Hinata said. Sakura stood without a word, walking away with Hinata. The waiter, still rather awkwardly, stood still.

"Sir?"

"Just a drink for me. No alcohol for her."

The waiter nodded, quickly scurrying away. Naruto leaned back in his seat, a confused look written all over his face.

"So, care to explain that to me? 'Cause you don't look like a loving couple to me."

"We're not."

"So what? You're marrying a complete stranger? Doesn't sound like something Mikoto would do. Granted, I like Sakura. She seems nice…and tough. From what I've heard, she packs a punch."

"Mother had nothing to do with the pairing," Sasuke informed. The waiter brought over his drink, leaving without a word. Sasuke was quick to take the glass, the hard alcohol burning his throat. "I slept with her after your engagement party. People saw, people talk. Since Itachi doesn't seem to want to marry or reproduce anytime soon, father thought this would be a good idea."

Naruto whistled.

"Poor girl then," he said, "Never stood a chance to finding an actual hubby."

"Poor girl? Hardly. She'll finish her training and get a great start for her career. She'll be wealthy, well kept, and have a strong family to hold her name. Many wish to join the Uchiha family. She should consider herself lucky to join the center of the clan."

"Sasuke, you have your head so far up your ass," Naruto said, "If I were you, I'd be kind enough to end this engagement, regardless if there's a baby or not. She might be good for you, hell, even the best option when it comes to a wife. But you're the worst option for her. Have some kindness left in you and leave her."

"I'm not tarnishing everything I've worked for, Naruto. Especially not for some woman," Sasuke replied. He gulped the rest of his drink down, slamming the glass down onto the table. His knuckles hit the tablecloth, eyes hardening in warning. "Now, when they return, I want to have a peaceful night. I'm sure Hinata will be informed about the situation in the restroom and you'll hear from her later. The fact of the matter is, I will marry Sakura and continue on with my plans. She can continue with her path towards a surgeon. If she's not with child now, she will be within a year or two. Drop this and enjoy anything that isn't fucking ramen."

Naruto remained silent, mulling over his brother's words. He hated the cruelty of it. He hated the mistreatment of Sakura and what she would go through. Sighing softly, Naruto closed his eyes. He needed to talk to Mikoto. He needed to see the Uchiha family and have talk to someone about this.

"Fine. Have it your way tonight. Spoiled brat."

Heeled shoes clicked against the floor. Naruto straightened himself when the girls returned. Hinata took her seat, kissing his cheek. Sakura took her own spot, her face clean of any make-up. Her eyes were rimmed red, cheeks pale. Hinata, after her quick bathroom break, did not look happy.

The waiter returned, quickly serving appetizers to the group. Spicy edamame, chicken and scallion yakitori, shumai, tuna poke and a few slices of miso glazed eggplant. Naruto licked his lips as he eyed the food. Chopsticks in hand, he started to pile his plate. Hinata and Sakura joined in, skimming through the foods, sampling each one.

"I never doubted his skill in the kitchen. Especially after the dinner at your engagement party," Sakura commented, tuna still on her chopstick, "That man has some skill in the kitchen."

"I wonder if he could make some ramen for me."

"None of that tonight, dear. I think you had enough before we left the house," Hinata replied. She picked at the eggplant on her plate, savoring the miso. Sasuke picked through the edamame and shumai, opting for the healthier dishes.

"Oh? Do you keep the pantry stocked?"

"Never! Do you know how bad ramen is for you? Wait..."

Sakura laughed, fingers covering her mouth.

"It's the best, though! There are so many spices, the silk noodles and the meat you can add on! It's the perfect dish for every occasion."

"Hardly. Do you know how much fat, sodium and cholesterol are packed in each dish? Do you see your doctor regularly?!"

"You mean old hag? Of course! Tsunade is the best to annoy," Naruto replied, laughing. He chomped down on the yakitori. "I may have been the reason for any of her wrinkles."

"You, paperwork, and any other patient she sees," Sakura commented. She set her chopsticks down, waiting for the next course. "Though, she is a miracle worker. I love every moment when I'm in the medical center; there's so much to learn!"

"Ino said you were always a bookworm. You always seem to study, Sakura."

"When I become a surgeon, I'll be in charge of the operating room. Whoever will be there, their life is in my hands…I want every step to be done perfectly. I know there's no hundred percent success rate; Tsunade has drilled that into my brain from day one. But, if I can get close to that, that's one step closer to my dream."

"At least we have some similarity," Sasuke said. He set down the pod of his edamame, "We both work hard towards our dreams. Day in and day out."

Sakura flushed in response, glancing at her lap. That had been the first compliment (somewhat but it was still something!) he had given her.

"Thank you," she mumbled. The waiter appeared once more, gathering the dirty dishes, replacing with a new set. The remaining appetizers lingered till Naruto licked his fingers clean. Once done, the waiter brought over the main course. Chicken katsu sat atop white rice with sauce on the side. Slices of broiled miso salmon plated with light salad. Sesame seared tuna held a plate of its own; Sasuke instantly dug into the rare fish. A bowl of soba with sesame seed sauce sat before Naruto, begging to be eaten. Finally, amongst the dishes, sat a few rolls of sushi (and one set of Japanese beef rolls).

"I'm not sure how Choji expects us to finish all of this," Hinata commented, examining the feast. Sakura nodded, placing a few rolls of sushi on her plate. She picked at the katsu before adding some of the salad from the salmon.

"He knows I have a big stomach. So does Sasuke, as you can tell," Naruto replied with a wink. He dipped the katsu into the sauce before eating the whole piece. Soon, his plate was filled with the fried food. Sasuke, rather silent, focused more on his fish and rice. One by one, the set of Japanese beef rolls started to disappear. His sticks reached for the last slice, only to be knocked away by Naruto. Sasuke arched a perfect brow.

"We will not do this at the table."

"And why the hell not? Hasn't stopped you before at home," Naruto remarked with a fox grin. Sasuke sighed softly, cold eyes flashing for a mere moment. There was another flash before Naruto found one of his chopsticks flying out of his hands. Sasuke huffed, grabbing the remaining roll before eating it in one bite. Sakura stopped mid-bite, surprised with his sudden change.

"That's why we won't do this, Naruto. Now, you'll be the one calling the waiter over. Request a new set and don't try that again," Sasuke said. He picked at his tuna, savoring each bite. "I will request mother to use him as a caterer."

"Ah? Are you talking about…?"

"I'm sure his service will be perfect," Sasuke remarked, watching Sakura's surprised expression. He flipped his chopsticks, using the clean side to press against her chin, closing her mouth. "Fish is on the table; don't look like one."

Hinata glanced at her friend, waiting for a heated response. Sakura's eyes darkened, pupils dilating in challenge. Sasuke retracted his sticks, returning to his food. Sakura placed hers down gently, fists clenching.

"You'll be reeking like one if you take another bite," she started, watching him finish another slice of seared tuna, "Who would want to kiss someone with such fish breath? Or even discuss business?"

"Careful, Sakura. My sharp tongue will work wonders; this is your only warning."

"Ah, Sakura! Why don't we discuss some wedding plans? I'm sure you can find some time. Maybe we can already start dress shopping?" Hinata suggested with a nervous chuckle. She knew Sakura. In the bathroom, she was a crying mess. But now, her fiery spirit was ignited, challenged and ready to strike. Hinata just hoped she wouldn't be physical again.

"I'd rather have Ino join the discussion as well," Sakura replied through grit teeth. Naruto grinned, scratching the tip of his nose. Hinata elbowed her lover, making him yelp.

"Can you distract Sasuke?" she mumbled to him. He shook his head.

"Sorry, Hinata. This one is on them."

"I know exactly what gift to get you for our anniversary. Or for any celebration for that matter."

"You're graced with perfection, Sakura. I don't need any physical adjustments."

"No. But bags of mint and gum would work wonders. Or maybe I'll find the best wrench on the goddamn planet, purchase it with _your_ fortune and try to get that stick out of your ass. Hell, I might even hire someone else to do it; strongest man money can buy."

"I'll ask Tsunade if she an alter your mouth," he said simply, setting his chopsticks down, plate clean, "Surely she might have a cure for your bark and no bite."

"Excuse me?"

 _Don't do it, Sasuke. C'mon man. You said you wanted things civil!_

 _Oh no. Sakura is going to break the table._

"I'm sure she has a cure for being a **bitch** ," he said finally, turning to his fiancé. There was a smirk on his lips, his dark eyes glinting with challenge. The fire in her roared. She stood quickly, the chair behind her nearly falling. Sasuke slowly stood, tucking his chair back in. Sakura raised her hand to slap; he grabbed it beforehand, shoving it down. "We're not making a scene here."

With his grip still on her wrist, he dragged her towards the restroom, stepping inside. Locking the door behind himself, Sasuke, turned to his fiancé. Sakura stood a few feet away, breathing heavily. She tried to calm her nerves, her hands shaking with emotion.

"You can yell at me all you want. Cry to your friends all you want. But, you cannot hit me anymore, Sakura. That, I won't allow," he said simply, "We can try and be civil about this. I'm sure Hinata is aware of our situation. Naruto is fully aware. I am sure you will tell your friend Ino about this. Beyond that, I want no word of how we came to be. Awaking in your bed will put a stain in my career."

Sakura made a face, her knuckles ghost white. She dug her nails into her hands, almost scratching the skin.

"Let me be clear about something, Sasuke. Because, to be honest, I am very much tired of you. The very idea of joining your family as your wife sickens me. If death wasn't my only option, I would have left you the moment you opened your vile mouth. You speak so much of your name that you care for no one else. Even your mother had asked me to try and breach something in you. Apparently, years ago, you might have been human. At this moment, I do not want to even try. I want to throw this disgusting ring at your face and end whatever started. But, just like you, I have a name to grow into."

She stepped forward, approaching her fiancé. Usually, she would grab him by his shirt and tug, ready to punch his pretty face down. But now, Sakura knew that would be useless. Her fingers glided behind his figure, fingering the lock of the bathroom.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have Naruto and Hinata to eat with," she said, finally calm. Sasuke remained still, feeling the heat off her skin. He could smell her perfume; soft and ever so sweet. Closely, he could see her porcelain skin, clear of blemishes and make-up. Her eyes weren't red anymore. There was a spike of electricity, a deep attraction that sated his being.

He hated Sakura for sure. The very idea of a person like her made him angry. It sharpened his tongue.

But his face moved forward, his lips gliding against the edge of her own. She gasped, stepping back. Sakura must have felt something to because she flushed. She remained close, her fingers inches away from the lock again. Sasuke straightened himself and leaned in again. His hands tugged her head upward, tongue and mouth pressing against her pink lips.

She turned rigid, the shock evident in her open eyes. She tasted the disgusting tuna he had eaten. She tasted the alcohol and even the sticky rice. Her lips parted and her tongue attacked. Fingers grasped his shirt; her legs were turning to jelly. He turned his body, bringing her back against the bathroom wall. Her eyelids fluttered to a close, one leg lifting to press against his hip. His hand lifted said leg by the thigh, tucking himself in.

Electric heat enveloped the couple as they continued to heavily kiss. Sakura's hands had left his shirt, tucking underneath to feel (surprisingly) warm skin. Her fingers pressed against his flat stomach, admiring the smooth muscle under his shirt. Sasuke's hand that remained in her hair moved downwards towards the small of her back. He pushed himself forward, his palm flat against her spine, pressing them flush together. She gasped, tilting her head back.

Panting, Sakura whimpered as his tongue and mouth nipped at her chin. He trailed downwards, easily towering over her small frame. His breath tickled her, causing the girl to shiver. Teeth pressed against her pulse and she moaned. Heat instantly spread through her belly right to her knees. A strong feeling of arousal hit her center; she arched into his touch.

Sasuke wanted to feel more of her. The more he touched and kissed, the more he seemed to react. His mind felt hazy for the first time in a while. Sasuke prided himself in always being level headed, always in focus and in control. Granted, right now he was very much in control. But this haze turned off all rational. Instead, he focused on his desire. His lips found Sakura's bruised ones again.

Her hands emerged from his shirt again, grabbing tightly onto his shirt, wrinkling the material. She clung to him to keep herself up. Her other leg wobbled and Sasuke responded, grabbing hold of it. She moaned once more, legs wrapping around his waist. Her toes curled, hips arching to meet his own. Sasuke growled, pressing her against the tile, his hands cupping her face. They parted for air, panting heavily, minds still foggy. Sakura moved first, her light kisses pressing against his cheek. She moved closer against his lips, nuzzling into the skin. He reacted again instantly, flaring with dominance. His tongue flicked, licking her lips. Teeth nibbled her lower lip, lightly tugging, waiting for her mouth to part.

"Oh!" she gasped, head tilting back. She parted her lips, welcoming his tongue again. His hands moved lower, trailing over her collarbone, fingering the red lace. His hands drifted lower, cupping her breasts through her shirt. He felt the material of her bra and pressed onwards. Her nipples had already hardened. The moment heat flushed into her system, they had reacted. Now that he was touching them (even through the fabric), the heat started to spread over. She grinded her hips, aching for the rolls of heat; Sakura felt the slick wetness between her legs. The more she moved, the more her body reacted, grinding shamelessly against Sasuke's form. She wanted to feel the build-up of pleasure, the delicious friction that tied knots in her belly.

"Not just yet, princess," he growled. His hands gave her breasts another squeeze before they descended, holding her hips in place. She mewled, biting down on her lower lip. He leaned forward, teeth nibbling at her earlobe. "I want to hear you some more, Sakura. I want you whimpering, begging for more. I want you begging for _me_ before I finish you."

He tilted her head, kissing her fiercely again, his tongue pressing against her own. With another snarl he dipped his head again, nipping at her neck again. Her pale skin was littered with marks from his teeth. Sakura paid no mind, more focused on moving. The heat in her belly was still burning intensely, almost painful. Weak hands tugged and gripped at his shirt, sliding underneath to feel skin again.

His hands went under her own shirt, sliding underneath her bra to feel her breasts. Sakura squeaked, arching as his fingers found her nipples. He tweaked the hardened peaks, causing a coil to tighten in her belly. At first she started to move and arch, her toes curling in response. She twitched for a while till the pleasure finally settled, pooling out of her center. Sasuke smirked with pride, watching her expression. One moment she was biting her lower lip, holding back the moans. The next, her eyes were wide-open, lips parted as she gasped and whimpered.

"Do you want more?" he asked, nose nuzzling her cheek. His thumb flicked her right nipple, making her inhale sharply. She nodded, her nails scratching his sides. "Tell me, Sakura. _Ask_ for it."

"Please! Please please please," she mumbled, arching her hips. She continued to move, the friction giving her more pleasure. Sakura closed her eyes, panting through her mouth, trying to regain some focus. Yet as she struggled, Sasuke's hand pressed against her breasts again. Sakura moaned, her nails scratching downwards towards his hips. "Make me…please oh please!"

" _Ask_ , Sakura. You have a mouth, use it," he replied. His tongue flicked, licking her lower lip. He let go of her breasts, giving her a moment to focus. She was putty in his hands, easily molded into a mess before him. Granted, Sasuke wasn't sure how he was holding himself up so well either. His body was stiff and his erection was damn near painful. It took all of his restraint to not take her in the bathroom.

Sakura stiffened, the dirty words at the tip of her tongue. She wanted nothing more then to say them. She knew that was the key to her release. Her face flushed even more; she shook her head. Sasuke pressed himself against her, his erection rubbing against her center. His teeth tugged at her lip, eyes narrowing as he waited for her response. He stilled in his menstruations completely, leaving her burning for more.

"Well?"

 _I want it. I want it so badly!_

She looked away, eyeing herself in the bathroom mirror. Her face was flushed, hair a mess. Marks covered her neck, her top matted and askew. She could feel the wetness between her legs, soaking her underwear. Sasuke's shirt was lifted above his stomach, skin red from her nails. His hair was messy, cheeks pink and the erection was clear between his legs.

"Please make me cum," she gasped, voice feather light. Sakura closed her eyes, the back of her head pressing against the tile wall, " _Please_ , Sasuke."

One hand dove underneath her shirt, finding her breast. He kneaded the flesh, moving his hips against her own. Sakura moaned in response, moving her hips to meet his movements. With the friction, the heat started to rapidly build. His hips moved quickly as he kissed her, tongue pressing against her own. His other hand moved to her bum, giving it a rough squeeze. She gasped against his mouth, nodding her head.

"Right…right there!" Sakura whimpered. She tilted her hips, keeping them in place as he continued to grind. The coil in her belly started to tighten, her nerves aflame. Sasuke cursed, ducking his head. He lifted her shirt, propping her breast above her bra. His tongue and teeth met her nipple, nibbling on the skin. That alone seemed enough to send her off. Sakura gasped, her eyes snapping open.

First, her form turned rigid, her climax riding out in waves. Her feet straightened, one of the shoes slipping off. Sakura tilted her head back, voice sore but ready to moan. Sasuke kissed her again, swallowing the loud noise. He continued to move his hips, helping her ride out the high he had set her in.

They both started to settle, Sakura still gasping for air. Sasuke held onto her, ensuring she wouldn't fall. One of her legs slid off his hip, heel slamming onto the floor. Her fingers slowly moved to fix her top, tucking her breast back in. She started to smooth the fabric, hoping that it wouldn't be too wrinkled. Her pupils were still large, hair still just as messy. His hands started to move through the pink strands, pulling out the knots. She grunted in response, glaring at the male.

"That hurts," she hissed. He shrugged, pulling his shirt down to cover his form.

"Can you stand on your own?" he asked. Sakura nodded, placing one hand on the nearby counter. Sasuke slowly moved away, giving her room to fix herself. She stood on one leg, avoiding touching the floor with her bare foot. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke bent, grabbing the shoe and handing it to her. He moved towards the sink, turning on the tap. Rinsing his face, he took a quick glance at his appearance. His hands smoothed away any messy hairs.

"You're still…"

"It'll pass," he replied shortly. His erection was still tight, begging for release. Sasuke knew now was not the time. Whatever passion they shared was long gone, replaced with the need to leave. He wanted this dinner to be done now. He was sure that Sakura just wanted to go home.

"I'll see you at the table," Sasuke said. He moved towards the door, finally unlocking it. Without a second glance he was gone, leaving Sakura with the rest of the cleanup. She felt cold. Despite all the heat and the aftermath, Sakura felt a chill. She shook her head, stepping into a stall to clean herself. It took a few minutes but she soon emerged from the restroom, her hair covering as many marks as possible.

At the table, Hinata and Naruto seemed to have a conversation of their own. Sasuke sat silently, a new glass in his hand. Naruto leaned forward, lips moving as he spoke. Sasuke looked up, said something quickly and looked away. With slow steps Sakura took her seat. She knew Hinata was looking at her, studying for any changes.

"For a moment I thought he murdered you," Naruto commented, grinning from ear to ear. He seemed oblivious compared to Hinata. His lover flushed in realization. "You guys were gone for a while. Are lover's spats often?"

"Not something you should ask, Naruto," Sasuke stated. He eyed his glass, leaning back in his seat. The table had been cleaned and now they waited for the last course of the meal.

"He's right, Naruto," Hinata said, looking away from Sakura, "Perhaps its best we discuss something else. Like…work?"

"Not with Sasuke!" Naruto groaned, "He'll start asking on the status of anything and everything I'm doing."

"Speaking of…"

"We're not discussing this," Naruto replied, scowling, "How about plans for the next dinner?"

"No thanks. I have enough of my plate. The less I see of you, the better."

"I wouldn't mind something," Sakura finally said, fiddling with the tablecloth, "I should get to know you, Naruto. After all, you're marrying Hinata and you're basically brothers with Sasuke. Is there anyone else I should know?"

Naruto perked up.

"Probably plenty! But, let's set up a date! This time, we'll be getting ramen. My treat!"

Sakura made a face.

"No ramen," she replied. His smile dropped.

"No deal then. Sheesh."

Hinata giggled, shaking her head. The waiter appeared once more, carrying a tray for the group. He set a plate of skewered sweet dango, slices of French toast with anko paste on top, a bowl of mochi ice cream and before Sakura, he placed a small plate of sakuramochi. She arched a brow, staring up at him in confusion.

"Chef Choji said this was for you specifically," he replied with a light smile, "He said it was a pleasure seeing you again after a while. He hopes that you wouldn't mind meeting his wife and him for a brunch sometime soon."

Sakura smiled softly, nodding in thanks. With her fingers she picked up the mochi, popping the sweet into her mouth. Instantly, she tasted the red bean paste inside. The pickled Sakura leaf added to the taste.

"May I?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No. But, Hinata can have some if she'd like," Sakura replied with a wink. Hinata picked up a clean set of chopsticks before picking up one. Delicately, she split the mochi in half, feeding it to Naruto.

"Not bad. Not sweet enough for my tastes," Naruto muttered. He picked up a slice of French toast, spreading the paste even further.

"Pay him no mind. I think it's delicious," Hinata said. She took a few pieces of mochi ice cream and a stick of dango for her plate. Sasuke remained silent, his plate empty. He paused for a moment, waiting for Sakura to pick up another piece. As she moved it closer to her mouth, he grabbed her wrist, startling the woman. Without a word he moved her hand away, giving him enough space to dive in. The sweet was gone quickly; he chewed and relished the taste.

"I am no fan of sweets but that was adequate," he said, pulling away from Sakura. She flushed, almost instantly bristling.

"Excuse me…!"

"I'm sure if you were able to share with Hinata _and_ Naruto, you can spare one for me, Sakura," he said simply. "Now, finish up. I'd like to do some paperwork before going to sleep."

Sakura made a face, almost ready to burst. She glanced at her fiancé, ready to retaliate. But there was a look in face, something akin to challenge. Instantly, Sakura remembered the last time they argued. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked at her plate, picking at the last few pieces.

"Spoil sport," Naruto huffed but he smiled soon after. That small bit of affection seemed to please him. "However, Hinata and I still have to unpack and set up our new home. You should come over sometime. My darling is such an amazing chef!"

Hinata blushed, waving her hands.

"No, I know how to make simple things! I'm still learning!" she replied. Sakura laughed.

"I'm sure I will once you settle in," Sakura replied, "We can invite Ino and Tenten. Make it a girl's night tucked at home. I'm sure Ino will bring some wine and Tenten can provide some snacks."

Naruto made a face, folding his arms over his chest.

"Not what I had in mind. But fine, you do your girl things. I'll just go to Sasuke's loft."

"No, you will not," Sasuke replied, eyes narrowing.

"C'mon, Sasuke. You've gotta do more then just work."

"I agreed to your dinner, didn't I?"

"Not even sure why. You've been such a sourpuss," Naruto grumbled. He picked at the remains of his food. Sasuke shrugged, hardly hurt by his comment. His eyes flickered over to Sakura, watching as she finished the last of her mochi. She remained oblivious, more focused on talking with Hinata.

Tonight, he decided, wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Sakura closed the door behind herself, sighing softly. She mumbled a soft greeting to her empty home before kicking off her heels. Padding along the floor, Sakura started to discard her clothing, finally sliding off her bra once she stepped into her room. She slid into a large t-shirt and fell onto her bed. Rubbing her eyes, Sakura yawned. After today, she was just exhausted.

Her double date with Naruto and Hinata was not so bad. Granted, it started off terribly. She had cried _twice_ during the date. The food was delicious and she was blessed that Hinata was there. The more she remembered the last few hours, the more she started to flush. Sakura flipped over, lying down on her back. She made a noise and covered her face.

"I can't believe we did that. Oh my god," she squeaked. She cringed at the mere memories. After all this time, she was supposed to hate him. Sakura wanted nothing to do with him. Yet, within mere moments of being alone together, he had pounced. Sakura hadn't opposed the coupling either. They had dry-humped in the bathroom, merely meters away from their friends. She moved her hands off her face, needing cool air to breathe.

"How am I supposed to look at him now?"

Further down the city, Sasuke arrived home. He was quick to enter his empty loft. The first thing he needed was a cold shower. Rushing to the bathroom, Sasuke discarded his clothing, tossing it all into the hamper. He turned the shower on instantly, stepping in, hissing as the cold water hit his back.

All he could think about was his time with Sakura. The way her face looked when she found bliss, the feel of her skin in his hands. He could feel himself harden again. With a growl, Sasuke set to work, his hand pumping his cock rapidly. His thumb flicked over the tip as he continued to masturbate. One hand slammed into the tile wall. He found himself frustrated, mentally and sexually.

Sasuke had the perfect opportunity to take her in the bathroom. He could have sated himself almost an hour ago. Yet, here he was, fucking himself in the shower. There was shame that Sasuke felt. As Sasuke felt himself getting closer to release, he started to curse. Closing his eyes, Sasuke bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood. There was a rush of blood and a quick adrenaline rush. All the evidence was quick to go down the drain.

Panting, Sasuke leaned against the tile wall, fist slamming down. He started cleaning himself, wanting nothing more then to leave the bathroom. Once finished, he dried himself and dressed for bed. He still frustrated but the shower did seem to calm his nerves.

"Never fucking again," he hissed, tucking himself under the sheets. His mind was still whirling with various thoughts. He knew he couldn't work from his laptop. He reached for his cell phone, staring at the blank screen. His eyes narrowed as he unlocked the device, scrolling through his contact list.

Driving Sakura home had been quiet and awkward. He had sped through most of the city, eager to get her out. Sakura didn't argue either. She kept to herself, staring at the passenger window. Once he was outside her apartment building, she readied to leave. Sakura had paused, sliding her phone out of her clutch.

"I think it's only fair if we exchanged phone numbers," she said, voice soft. She refused to look him in the eye. He nodded, taking out his phone. It was quick and she was out of the car without saying goodbye. Sasuke didn't wait to see if she entered her home. He sped off towards his empty loft.

Staring at her number, he contemplated calling the wench. However, he thought she might have gone to sleep. Surely, he must have tuckered her out earlier; he smirked at the thought.

 **I think it's best if you meet me for lunch tomorrow. At my office.**

He hit the send button, setting down his phone. He wondered if she would respond anytime soon. Surprisingly, it took a moment before his phone lit up.

 **Depending on what Tsunade says, I might not be able to. I've been slacking too much.**

 **Don't worry too much about her; she will understand. You have full right to enter my building and office without hassle. Be there around two in the afternoon. I'll have lunch ready.**

 **Whatever. Just no ramen or tomatoes.**

He arched a brow, exhaling loudly.

 **I'll see what Karin can do about that. No sweets either.**

 **I won't get fat, asshole.**

 **I highly doubt that. With your appetite and diet, I'm surprised you haven't gained weight since I've met you.**

There was a brief pause. He wondered if she had tossed her phone and broken it. Maybe she had decided she had enough of him for the night. Who knew?

 **Listen, you inconsiderate and selfish cunt... I will eat as I damn well please. I'll cut down on alcohol, sure but my appetite is fine. I eat as needed and diet if needed. I don't need to hear that from** _ **you**_ **when I'm the goddamn doctor. If this is how you expect to start a relationship, I'll be beating you to a damn pulp daily. Regardless of Tsunade being your clan's doctor, I will make sure she** _ **doesn't**_ **treat you. You got that?**

There was that flare he liked. Sasuke smirked, rereading the message. He could feel his body working up again. Idly, he wondered if there would be a repeat of the restaurant in the office. This time, however, he would not be left hanging.

 **Annoying. I will see you tomorrow. Don't be late.**

Setting the phone to charge, Sasuke turned off the nearby light. He turned away, refusing to see if she replied or not. He needed rest for tomorrow. Sasuke closed his eyes, waiting for his body to relax. He knew it would be a while. With Sakura, it seemed, nothing ever felt so easy.

Not too far away, Sakura set her phone away. The lights were already off; she was just about to dose off. Now, she was pissed. Sasuke seemed to work wonders when it came to that. Shaking her head, she pressed her face into the pillows. Taking deep breathes, Sakura worked at calming her nerves. She needed to sleep for a while. Ino had news to tell her, Tsunade had endless paperwork and, unfortunately, she would have lunch with Sasuke.

As sleep finally took her, Sakura's body ignored the dinging of her phone. Late at night, it seemed to have gone off. Ino had called and sent a few texts. Even Tenten had sent her a message, demanding information. For Sakura, she was in a rude awakening. Pictures were already printing, articles ready for the front page. Sakura's name was nestled at the headlines.

 _ **They just can't seem to keep their hands off each other? Photos of Passion and the engagement ring are finally here!**_

There were images of Sakura stepping into Sasuke's car (although, thankfully, nothing about her crying). The others seemed to have been photographed from further away. A few images of them interacting with Naruto and Hinata. A picture of Sasuke dragging her away into the bathroom, her stepping out later still looking flustered. Some images had seemed enhanced; displaying the rock he had given her. They had even captured the moment where he had bitten into her mochi, the exchanged looks making it seem much more intimate.

Ino wanted juicy details.

Tenten just wanted to know what exactly was happening. Neji seemed to have no information.

Lastly, her father, wanted to damn know what his _innocent_ daughter was up to.

Sakura was in for a rude awakening. Sasuke, it seemed, would have the best sleep of the two.

* * *

And here it finally is! I just kept tying and tying, wondering where exactly this would go and how best to finish it. Once more, I am really sorry for the delay with this update. I am still on medical leave but my writing time is limited. Once my spine (and leg) are in working order, I should be able to update more recently.

Hopefully this longer and much more _heated_ chapter was enough for you guys! Next update should be in a month to month in a half. I do plan on finishing this fanfiction…it just takes a lot of time.

 _Please feel free to leave a review. Let me know if you love or hate it? Questions, comments or concerns? Let me know!_

Best,

DarthVaderCat


End file.
